S&S: por que si
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: por un pequeño accidente Sasuke se ha quedado sin casa, ahora debera convivir con su ex compeñera de equipo,pero ellos no se soportan...o es eso lo que aparentan... NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!
1. como llegue a su casa

**hola a todos!**

**bueno aquí le traido otro fic de Naruto n.n pero esta vez será largo...**

**ya saben q naruto no me pertenece…solo la idea salió de mi cabeza**

**y eso, no los aburro…disfruten del fic n.n**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap 1:**** De cómo llegué a su casa.**

Lo primero que sintió Sasuke Uchiha al despertar esa mañana fue un dolor punzante a nivel de la sien. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero una luz segadora lo obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente.

"_¿Por qué hay tanta luz?"_

Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba haberse ido a acostar la noche anterior. Es más, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho luego de que Naruto fuera a visitarlo la tarde anterior.

"_Naruto...ese dobe"_ pensó, incorporándose lentamente de lo que reconoció como un colchón.

Pestañeó un par de veces y por la luz dedujo que debía ser pasado el medio día, lo que era extraño, ya que él nunca se levantaba después de las nueve.

Saboreó en sus labios algo que no pudo identificar

"_quizás nos atacaron y me dieron alguna droga..."_

Pero cuando por fin pudo ver en donde estaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza se desvaneció.

Su casa, su preciada mansión Uchiha...

¡YA NO ESTABA! O.O

Bueno, para ser más exactos si estaba, pero como pedacitos esparcidos por todos lados...y él estaba recostado en lo que quedaba de su cama...

"_¡un ataque!"_

Sentía su cabeza apunto de estallar, pero intentó olvidarse de ello y se apresuró a buscar sus armas entre los restos de la construcción y a esconderse entre los árboles en busca de heridos. Pero no encontró nada, así que siguió saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al centro de Konoha.

Cuado llegó se detuvo en seco...la gente, todo el pueblo...

¡ESTABA COMO SI NADA!

Todos caminaban felices y despreocupados como cualquier tarde de domingo n.n .ç

"_Pero entonces…si no ha sido un ataque…"_

Se concentró nuevamente en el día anterior, debía recordar algo, lo que fuera...pero lo único que aparecía una y otra vez era Naruto con su estúpida sonrisa de zorro.

-Na-ru-to...

"_Seguro ese uzuratonkachi sabe algo"_

Como un rayo se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

**-xOx-**

Tuvo que golpear la puerta varias veces antes de que su ojeroso y desaliñado compañero se dignara a abrir.

-¿teme...que haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿qué pasó ayer?-preguntó, manteniendo la voz peligrosamente calmada.

-¿ayer?-volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero esta vez sin tanta naturalidad.

-¡hablo de por qué falta la mitad de mi casa!

-ah...era eso-se rascó la cabeza-bueno...tú la destruiste¿qué no te acuerdas?

El moreno lo miró sin comprender.

-¡vamos! Con tu chidori-le recordó-y eso me recuerda-frunció el ceño-que estoy enojado contigo...así que te puedes ir yendo-agregó dando un portazo.

Pero Sasuke la detuvo en el pie.

-explícate.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?-dejó escapar un carcajada-vaya si que tienes poca resistencia…-pero la expresión amenazante de su compañero lo hizo callar en seco-ya ya…entendí…-agregó agitando las manos delante de su rostro para calmar al moreno. Soltó un suspiro, ya se enojaría con él luego-después de beber un poco de sake...bueno, yo bebí poco pero lo que es tú... ¡uf!...parecías orilla de playa...

-al grano-exigió secamente, mientras imágenes fugaces de él bebiendo una botella de sake al seco venían a su mente.

-bueno...después de eso yo...eeer-se detuvo un momento, dubitativo-... ¡tú te enojaste conmigo como siempre!...y me amenazaste con tu técnica, entonces yo me fui y tú volaste la casa...y eso fue todo, ahora ándate-finalizó intentando cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Pero Sasuke volvió a detenerlo.

-un momento...de esta no te libras así de fácil, ahora no tengo casa...

-¿y a mi qué?

-que es tú culpa...me quedo contigo.

-¡JA! ni hablar... ¡tú intentaste matarme! Estás loco si crees que dejaré que te quedes ¿y si te pones como loco acecino de nuevo?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-pues algo tuviste que hacer para que me enojara-rebatió cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto parecía no decidirse a hablar, se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, mirando a Sasuke con cierta urgencia y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que pudiera replicar-yo no dije nada...y de cualquier forma¡NO!-y se las arregló para dar un portazo tan fuerte que ni el pie del Uchiha pudo con él.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NARUTO, ABRE LA PUERTA!

_-¿por qué no mejor que vas a preguntarle a Sakura-chan?-_respondió el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"_¡eso nunca!"_ pensó, y luego de patear la entrada del departamento del rubio otro par de minutos decidió que lo mejor sería ir a donde su sensei.

**-xOx-**

-¿Sasuke?-Kakashi abrió la puerta en ropa interior y luego de echar una mirada furtiva al interior de su apartamento agregó-¿pasa algo?

-esto... ¿me puedo quedar a alojar con usted un par de días?

-¿qué ocurrió?

-eeeh... mi casa explotó-dijo algo dubitativo, pero su maestro estaba demasiado ocupado echando otro vistazo hacia adentro como para darse cuenta.

-oh, que bien-murmuró sin apartar la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera adentro-mira...ahora estoy muy ocupado¿por qué no vas donde Naruto?-y sin más le estrelló la puerta contra la cara.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta de madera tallada del departamento de su maestro, sin creerse la falta de preocupación por parte de Kakashi.

Muy molesto, se decidió a pasear por la aldea, con un poco de suerte, alguien leería su mente y le ofrecería alojamiento gratuito por cuantos días deseara.

Pero claro, eso no pasó, así que se resignó a juntar lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias y, a su mucho muy pesar, buscar a Sakura.

Cuando por fin encontró el apartamento de su compañera, luego de ir penosamente a la casa de sus padres (donde creía que todavía vivía) y que ellos le revelaran con recelo la nueva dirección de la pelirosa, el sol ya había descendido en Konoha, dándole al cielo un tinte rojizo y morado.

Era un edificio blanco y techo rojo de cuatro pisos.

Entró al lugar, y después de concluir que no había guardia, subió.

"_piso 2, departamento 203...es aquí"_

Se detuvo vacilante frente a una puerta blanca, sopesando sus otras posibles opciones. Todavía le era muy tentadora la de dormir en las bancas de la plaza.

Pero finalmente se decidió.

-toc toc-

Nada.

-TOC TOC-

Silencio.

Empezaba a molestarse…más si era posible. Si había algo peor que tener que pedir un favor, era pedírselo a su compañera, y si había algo peor que eso, era que ella se negara. (Aunque Sakura no se estaba negando su mente cegada por el mal humor lo estaba tomando de ese modo)

Contó tres segundos antes de descargar toda su rabia sobre la pobre plancha de madera, con una patada que hizo temblar toda la construcción.

"_ouch_"

Cuando sintió que el dolor del dedo gordo de su pie derecho atenuaba lo suficiente como para poder caminar, dio media vuelta y se hizo la idea de dormir en la plaza.

"_es mejor así..."_

Pero entonces...

-¿Sasuke?-la voz amable pero sorprendida de Sakura llegó a sus oídos-¿tú golpeaste?

"_¡maldición!"_

El chico giró sobre sus talones y, olvidándose por completo de la enorme grieta que había dejado en la puerta o del hecho de que venía a pedirle un favor, contestó sin nada de cortesía-¿vez a alguien más?... ¿eres sorda que no abres?-no pudo evitarlo, estaba arto de ese día del asco y Sakura sólo había sido la pobre alma que se había cruzado en su camino en el momento menos oportuno.

"_es tan molesta…"_

El semblante de la chica se endureció-estaba en la ducha-escupió con desdén.

Recién entonces reparó en que la chica estaba cubierta con una toalla, completamente empapada.

Estuvo unos momentos en silencio (había recuperado algo de compostura, sin embargo seguía molesto), sin decidirse a decir nada. No podía pedirle quedarse luego de haberla tratado de esa forma, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Así que optó por el clásico.

-¡hmp!

Sakura arqueó un ceja y puso los brazos como jarra-¿y bien?... ¿a qué has venido?

-yo...mi casa explotó.

-¿nani?-pestañó varias veces-¿cómo?

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia-masculló impaciente.

-bueno, si no es de mi incumbencia ¿entonces por que me lo cuentas?-ahora era ella la molesta-yo no te he pedido venir... ¿qué quieres?

Se sentía como un idiota, ahora si que dormiría en la plaza… de todas maneras no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-no tengo donde quedarme...y eeer-calló-…bueno...yo…

-¿te quieres quedar acá?-interrumpió, incrédula.

"_¡por su puesto que no me quiero quedar!" _tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar.

-si es posible...-inquirió con la mayor amabilidad que pudo.

-eeeh...-se rascó la cabeza y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. _"¿Por qué duda?"-¿_no fuiste donde Naruto?

-por su culpa fue que explotó-rebatió, ahora con más dureza.

-¿y Kakashi?

-estaba con una chica...-su paciencia volvía a acabarse _"¿qué acaso no quiere que me quede?"_

-bueno...supongo que si es por unos días está bien-resolvió más para sí que para el chico, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.

Entró a una pequeña sala de estar con dos sillones dispuestos para mirar hacia un televisor y una mesita de centro de madera donde reposaba un plato con restos de pizza y un vaso vacío, no vio comedor por ni un lado. En las paredes colgaban dos cuadros; un retrato de Sakura junto a sus padres y una pintura al óleo de una bahía. En la esquina de la izquierda un mueble repleto de revistas de moda y un par de fotos, incluida la del grupo 7. Y al fondo un pasillo que, supuso, llevaría al resto del apartamento.

-tendrás que dormir en el sofá-señaló en las largo-supongo que estarás bien hasta que consigas un nuevo apartamento.

Sasuke carraspeó por lo bajo, pensando que lo mejor sería no contarle a su compañera que no pensaba comprar otro lugar, sino que sus planes eran reconstruir la mansión, algo que obviamente costaría más dinero, dinero que no tenía y que le costaría varias misiones recaudar, misiones que seguramente no serían pronto, debido a los tiempos de paz.

-¿algún problema?-preguntó Sakura a la defensiva, pensando equivocadamente que el chico no estaba dispuesto a dormir en un sofá.

-no, nada... ¿donde dejo mis cosas?

-donde quieras-dijo acercándose a la mesita de centro para limpiar los restos de su cena y encendiendo el televisor-ponte cómodo, hay pizza en la cocina-señaló la primera puerta al derecha que asomaba por el pasillo-iré a vestirme.

"_pizza"_ su estomago rugió como si no hubiese comido en días y repentinamente calló en cuenta de lo desagradable que sentía su cuerpo. Su piel estaba brillante por la grasa acumulada durante esos dos días de verano, y expelía un olor a sudor entremezclado con sake. Y ni hablar de su cabello y su aliento, el cual era tan fuerte que hasta podía saborearlo en su paladar.

Estaba rancio.

Se sintió levemente avergonzado, había llegado a casa de Sakura en esas condiciones y, aunque ella no había hecho comentario alguno, estaba seguro de que lo había notado.

"_bien, ya me ha visto en condiciones peores durante misiones"_ se consoló.

"_pero nunca hediondo a sake..."_

Tomó una camisa y unos "shorts" que había logrado rescatar _"tendré que comprar más ropa"_ y se dispuso a ir al baño.

Solo había un problema.

¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Caminó dubitativo por el pasillo, no era muy largo y había sólo tres puertas además de la de la cocina.

Probó con una.

"_la alac__ena"_

Avanzó a la siguiente puerta, que estaba entre abierta.

Ni si quiera tuvo que asomarse para darse cuenta de que era el cuarto de Sakura. Alcanzaba a ver parte de las paredes, color rosa pastel y una de las esquinas del cubrecama que era de un amarillo crema, ataviado con flores naranjas. Era todo tan…Sakura.

Iba seguir de largo, ya sabiendo que la puerta del fondo era la del baño, pero algo más lo distrajo.

Un cuerpo semidesnudo al interior del cuarto entró en su campo de visión, era su compañera.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que no estaba tan mal.

-¡eh, Sakura!-la chica dio un respingo en su lugar y se apresuró a taparse con lo primero que tuvo en mano, volteándose para encarar a Sasuke, notoriamente enfadada. Sin embargo él siguió como si nada-si no quieres que te vea desnuda cierra la puerta-y sin más se dirigió al baño.

**Fin del capítulo**

**y? q les pereció??****...prometo que el próximo será mas largo**

**y claro que lo subiré más rápido si me animan…y a q adivinan como hacerlo!!!**

**SIIII!, con un RR! xD**

**EXACTO…solo una cuantas palabras de tu parte y me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo, tanto si les gustó como si no!!**

**un beso para todos los que me leyeron**

**saludos!**

**Clover **

**PD: aprovecho para publisitar mi galeria: http://anyclover. deviantart. com/ para los que les gusta el sasusaku x si se quieran var una vuelta :D**


	2. una tregua

**lo siento!!!! lo siento lo siento u.u me demore muuuuuuucho...es que me fui de vacaciones y acabo de volver (hoy mismo) así que me apresuré a correguir algunas cosillas y aqui lo tienen!!! (mas vale tarde q nunka¿no?)**

**con mucho amor y cariño...es segundo chap!**

**…disfruten**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap 2: Una pequeá tregua.**

Le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero "algo" lo despertó.

Se revolvió un poco bajo las sabanas, pero calculó mal el tamaño de la cama y terminó en el piso, sólo entonces recordó que no estaba durmiendo en su cama y que no estaba en su querida mansión, sino que en el pequeño departamento de soltera de su compañera (que por cierto no tenía comedor), durmiendo en uno de sus desaliñados sofás.

-mmmm-gruñó, quitándose las sábanas de encima y buscando el causante de tanto ruido.

-te mandó a llamar Tsunade-sempai-dijo Sakura desde el otro lado del sofá-quiere saber que le ha pasado a tu casa…pero antes-agregó al ver que el chico se incorporaba y buscaba algo de ropa para cambiarse-quiero que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que viste ayer

-¿ah?

-cuando te asomaste para verme desnuda….que viste-aclaró con sequedad.

-en primera yo no me asomé…tú dejaste abierto y te paseaste enfrente a mí-Sakura parecía querer rebatir, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió-de cualquier forma…-tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño-no vi nada interesante…y eso que vi bastante…-y cerró la puerta justo antes de escuchar el grito claro y ensordecedor de la chica.

_-¡UCHIHAAAA!! _

Ya sabía que no le esperaba nada muy agradable cuando saliera, Sakura siempre había sido tan predecible…y a pesar del los años nunca dejaría de ser menos que un placer hacerla enfadar.

Pero cuando abrió nuevamente la puerta, ya duchado y vestido, ella ya no estaba, así que se encaminó felizmente **(como si eso fuera posible ¬¬)** a la oficina de la Hokage.

**-xOx- **

El sol brillaba radiante en lo alto del cielo sin nubes, dejando caer sus rayos calidos sobre Konoha y sus habitantes…era como si incluso el clima se burlara de su desgracia…

_"sol de mierda"_ pensó al tiempo que sentía como una gotita de sudo bajaba por su cien hasta perderse tras el cuello de su suéter, como ya lo habían hecho ya muchas otras.

Y es que ¿a quien se le ocurría andar por las calles con un suéter NEGRO de manga larga en pleno verano?

Maldecía al verano y a todo aquel que pudiera disfrutarlo, también a la gente que se volteaba curiosa al verlo pasar empapado en sudor y maldecía, sobre todo, a su suerte que se había encargado de que sólo hubiera rescatado ropa de invierno.

Por lo menos ya estaba llegando…

-Tsunade-sama-saludó al entrar al despacho de la mujer, inclinándose ligeramente.

-te estábamos esperando, Sasuke Uchiha…

_"¿estábamos?"_ barrió el lugar con la mirada y sólo entonces se fijó en que no estaba sola.

-¿Naruto?

El rubio lo saludó con la mano mostrando su enorme sonrisa de zorro.

-Naruto estaba apunto de explicarme por qué falta la mitad de tu casa-dijo Tsunade-… ¿Naruto?

-¡a si!-exclamó-Sasuke y yo estábamos…tomando sake y bueno…-se detuvo-usted sabe como se pone la gente cuando toma sake, jejeje…

-¡todavía no me has dicho nada!-rugió la mujer, haciendo gala de su poca paciencia.

-ya, ya, es que…empezamos a discutir de…cosas y…él se enojó y me atacó, pero como estaba bebido le dio a la casa…y eso fue lo que pasó-finalizó cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza, como dándose la razón a sí mismo.

Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas para mirarlo desconfiada y luego se dirigió al moreno-¿es eso cierto?

-si-contestó. Prefería confiar en la palabra de Naruto antes de confesar que no se acordaba de nada debido al sake.

-bien-se echó hacia atrás, conforme y divertida-¿y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-reconstruir la mansión

-¿y donde vivirás por mientras?

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando que en verdad ella no necesitaba esa información y que probablemente lo preguntaba por cotilla, pero como era la Godaime no le quedaba de otra más que contestar.

-Sakura ha dejado que me quede en su apartamento-masculló, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto no hubiera escuchado.

Por su parte la Hokage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como sin creerlo-¿con…Sakura Haruno?-el chico asintió-Naruto, trae a Sakura

El rubio obedeció, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada burlona a su amigo.

-hay una cosa-aprovechó de hablar ahora que se había ido Naruto-me gustaría que todo esto se mantuviera en secreto-Tsunade arqueó un ceja y sonrió de lado-digo…a la gente la gusta hablar-explicó.

-comprendo-asintió sin borrar la expresión burlona de su rostro-supongo que a ella tampoco le gustaría…bien, lo mantendremos en secreto si así lo prefieres

Naruto volvió un minuto después con la chica.

-Sakura¿es cierto que Uchiha se está quedando contigo?

-bueno…sí, le ofrecí mi casa hasta que arregle donde vivir-contestó.

-¡oh, bien!...si eres tú quien lo dice entonces me quedo más tranquila-sonrió casi con picardía-de cualquier forma hemos decidido que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto...así que, Naruto-le miró severamente-como abras la boca me encargaré personalmente de que nunca tengas la oportunidad de ser Hokage-el tono sombrío con el que había pronunciado las palabras daba a entender que cumpliría su palabra, un escalofríos recorrió la espina del rubio, pero ella pareció no notarlo y prosiguió con un tono más ameno, casi alegre-entonces está decidido, Sasuke Uchiha se queda con Sakura hasta que pueda reconstruir su casa…¡fin del asunto!

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Sakura no pareció comprender las palabras de Tsunade, pero entonces calló en cuenta_ "¿hasta que la reconstruya?, demo…"_

-¡¿nani?!...-se apresuró a rebatir…pero ya era tarde

-¡FUERA!-rugió y todos obedecieron al acto.

**-xOx- **

-¿CINCO MESES?-la voz furiosa de Sakura llegó a sus oídos como un chillido agudo y muy, muy molesto.

-ya…pero no grites-pidió Sasuke de la manera más cortes que pudo.

-¿cinco meses?-repitió sin creérselo _"¿cinco meses viviendo con él?"_

-si…cinco meses-confirmó, ya que había calculado que eso se demoraría en juntar toda el dinero necesario para pagar mano de obra y materiales si realizaba una misión S o A, dos B, tres C o cinco D por día, descontando los gastos comunes que compartiría con la pelirosa todo ese tiempo.

No era muy tarde, pero ese día había realizado tres misiones C, por lo que no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de discutir con la chica.

-a mi tampoco me hace gracia…pero no puedo hacer más misiones en un día…

-¡pero puedes hacer más por las noches!-exclamó suplicante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de su compañera.

-¿y cuando duermo?

-¡eres un Uchiha!…sé que te la puedes arreglar

-puede ser-concedió irritado-de todas maneras Tsunade tampoco me las daría.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, eso era verdad-bueno, da igual…-lo miró a los ojos sin ocultar su malestar.

Y no era para menos, es decir ¿a quien le gustaría vivir cinco meses (o más) con el chico de quien estuviste enamorada cerca de diez años y quien te rechazó y menospreció cada vez que tuvo oportunidad?

A un masoquista, claro…pero Sakura no entraba en ese grupo y, aunque lo de Sasuke fuera una horrible herida ya cerrada, la cicatriz que había dejado nunca desaparecería. Siempre se sentiría incómoda estando con él.

Igual intentó ser positiva _"quizás no me vendría mal algo de compañía"_ se intentó convencer.

Pasaron otros segundos hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-el chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta que ni ella misma vio venir.

-me da igual…-se golpeó mentalmente por haber sonado tan arisco, después de todo Sakura por fin estaba siendo amable _"vamos Sasuke, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor"_ pensó al tiempo que agregaba-lo que tú quieras

-oh, bien-masculló desviando la mirada. _"¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo siempre tan difícil…?"_

Sasuke se sintió como un tarado.

-voy a ducharme-anunció levantándose del sofá en donde habían estado sentados hasta entonces, sin embargo algo le impedía retirarse. Estuvo parado unos instantes en silencio hasta que agregó-me…-se detuvo dubitativo, pero al ver que su compañera alzaba la vista para mirarlo apremiante prosiguió-me gustaría algo de arroz…

Sakura sonrió, casi dándole las gracias con la mirada-bien-y se dispuso a hacerlo mientras el chico desaparecía por el pasillo.

Cinco minutos después sonó el citófono.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta a contestar.

-¿si?

_-¿señorita Sakura?-_peguntó la voz desde el otro lado del aparato, era Akito-san, el portero_-la señorita Ino Yamagata está aquí abajo…_

-¿Ino?-interrumpió_"¡ay no!... ¿y ahora qué hago?"_-¡no!...dígale que no estoy….o lo que sea

_-oh…-_exclamó desconcertado_-bien-_y colgó.

Suspiró aliviada, Ino no le hablaría durante una semana…pero por lo menos no sabría lo de Sasuke.

Volvió a la cocina y alcanzó a prender el fuego para las verduras antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por alguien que tocaba o más bien golpeaba furiosamente la puerta.

Tragó grueso _"por favor que no sea ella" _

Golpearon de nuevo y esta vez Sakura temió por una nueva grieta en la madera.

_"ni que ahora las puertas fueran gratis…" _

Y otro golpe, pero esta vez seguido por la voz chillona e indignada de una chica.

-_¡MALDITA FRENTONA SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!-_se detuvo un momento sólo para volver a golpear-_…COMO NO ABRAS LA PUETA TE JURO QUE LA ECHO ABAJO!_

Como iluminada por una luz divina, Sakura se apresuró a tomar una de las frazadas que le había prestado a Sasuke el día anterior y se la echó encima, se desarregló un poco el pelo y abrió.

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido, idiota?-preguntó tratando de poner voz nasal-los vecinos van a reclamar-y sorbeteó su nariz.

Por unos instantes Ino dudó, pero enseguida se dio cuanta de la treta y volvió a reclamar todavía más indignada-¡es el colmo¿me crees tan estúpida como para pensar realmente que estas constipada?...

-no…no se de que hablas…-retrocedió nerviosa, pero sin quitar la voz nasal.

-estamos a pleno verano-puso las manos en jarra y se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla acusadoramente-frentona mentirosa

_"¡ups!" _

-está bien-se rindió dejando caer la frazada con aire cansado-me pillaste… ¿Qué quieres?

La rubia frunció más el ceño si era posible.

-sólo venia a verte-contestó con desdén.

-Ino…de veras lo siento-se interrumpió mientras su mirada angustiada se dirigía inevitablemente al pasillo por donde Sasuke aparecería en cualquier momento-es que justo ahora no puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes?-cortó auto-invitándose a pasar, sentándose en uno de los sofás ante la mirada suplicante de su amiga-¿Qué te sucede…ahora vas a echarme?

-no es eso Ino…es sólo que…-.

-¿es que qué?-se cruzó de brazos-¿acaso estás con un chico o algo?

Sakura no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo al sentirse atrapada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-¡no te creo!-exclamó Ino en un grito ahogado cuando tuvo la certeza de que había dado en el clavo-¡estás con un chico!-casi chilló.

-¡shhh!-le tapó la boca con su mano, quizás si la hacía creer que estaba con un chico se largaría-si, es verdad-dijo por lo bajín-por eso es que debes irte

-¿Quién es?-preguntó ignorando olímpicamente las suplicas de la pelirosa.

-no lo conoces…eeeh…él es ¡un ninja de la niebla!… ¡ya ándate!

-¿de la niebla?...pero ¿Cómo?

-¡en un misión y ya!... ¡ahora lárgate!... es algo vergonzoso y agresivo y si te ve querrá matarte-al parecer sus últimas palabras lograron conveler a Ino ya que enseguida dejó de hablar.

-está bien-accedió finalmente-pero luego me tendrás que contar todo con detalle

-si, si…claro-la obligó a levantarse y la arrastró hasta la puerta-pero ahora debes irte-abrió la puerta.

-está bien-Ino se dio la vuelta para despedirse-nos ve…-calló en seco.

Sakura vio como los ojos de su amiga se abrían desmesuradamente y sus mejillas teñirse de un fuerte rubor escarlata al tiempo que su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder articular palabra.

Y se temió la peor.

Lenta, muy lentamente, giró sobre sus talones, suplicando para sus adentros que no fuera lo que creía que era, sin embargo nada podría haberla preparado para lo que vería a continuación…

Obviamente era Sasuke, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrárselo sólo con la toalla atada a la cadera y completamente mojado, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para secarse, se veía tan….sexy

_"¡mierda!" _

Sabía que también se había ruborizado, pero dada la situación no podía importarle menos.

Sintió a Ino removerse en su lugar, sin embargo no quería voltearse a verla, temía su reacción…después de todo no sólo le había mentido, sino que ahora seguramente estaría pensado que su mejor amiga se había metido con el amor de su vida y que no había querido contarle por compasión.

Se obligó a mirarla, seguía con lo ojos desorbitados.

-Ino…no es lo que parece-fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Volvió a mirar al chico en busca de ayuda, pero él tampoco parecía reaccionar y por su expresión pétrea casi podía jurar que le daba lo mismo. Se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga-se está quedando aquí por orden de Tsunade-sama… ¡nosotros no tenemos nada!-exclamó desesperada al no ver reacción por parte de la chica.

Por fin Ino soltó un suspiro y Sakura temió que pensara que estaba mintiendo de nuevo.

-mejor hablamos esto otro día…no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie…esto, adiós Sasuke-y sin más desapareció tras la puerta dejando todo en silencio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Sasuke todavía sin moverse de su posición.

-¡oh!, parece que recuperaste el habla-le espetó Sakura con sarcasmo al tiempo que se acercaba a él-¡lastima que halla sido muy tarde!

Como respuesta el chico arqueó una ceja-¿de que hablas?

-¡hablo de que gracias a tu falta de delicadeza ahora medio Konoha debe pensar que somos pareja!-escupió furiosa-si tan sólo le hubieras dicho por qué estabas aquí…

-si le hubiera dicho por qué estoy aquí el resultado no hubiera sido muy diferente… ¿Por qué iba a creerme a mí si no te creyó a ti?

-¡y que se yo!...de todas formas cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que quedarse callado como un idiota

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes con el ceño tan fruncido que hasta dolía, no soportaba que la gente le llamara idiota, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás su reacción no había sido la mejor.

-de todas formas-soltó por fin-dijo que no le diría nada a nadie…

Sakura suspiró-por nuestro bien será mejor que así sea…o que se aguante hasta mañana hasta que hable con ella-se llevó la mano hacia el puente de su nariz y se masajeó, tanta discusión la había dejado agotada-será mejor que vaya a ver la comida-y despareció por la puerta de la cocina.

**-xOx- **

-¡no eres más que una asquerosa frentona mitómana e hipócrita!

-¡te digo que es la verdad!

-¡tú me dijiste que estabas con un chico!

-¡lo hice sólo por que quería que te fueras antes de que saliera!

-¿y por qué no querías que no lo viera si se supone que no tienen nada?

-¡porque sabía ibas a reaccionar así!

-¡ja, si como no!-Ino se cruzó de brazos-no se por qué accedí a hablar contigo…

-lo hiciste porque en el fondo sabes que no sería capaz de mentirte de esa forma

Ino se detuvo y la miró fijamente, al parecer había dado en el blanco.

-¡vamos!, sígueme-le apremió para que siguiera avanzando por el pasillo.

-pero todavía no me dices por qué estamos aquí…

-ya vas a ver…es aquí-se detuvo ante una puerta y tocó dos veces.

-¿aquí?...pero si esto es… ¡Sakura!, no creo que esto sea buena idea…podría enojarse…

-es probable, pero si no me crees no me queda de otra…

_-¡adelante! _

Sakura abrió la puerta y por unos instantes ambas chicas quedaron segadas al entrar a la iluminada habitación que contrastaba con la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Tsunade-sama-saludó con una ligera inclinación.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, Ino?

-Ino se ha enterado de que Sasuke está viviendo conmigo-explicó, logrando que la mujer despegara sus ojos del documento que estaba leyendo-y sólo quería pedirle que le explicara las razones...

Tsunade pestañeó varias veces-¿y por que no se lo explicas tú?

-es que a mi no me cree

La mujer miró a ambas chicas y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona al atar cabos _"juventud: eterna primavera" _

_-_¡ah!, ya comprendo…puedes tranquilizar, Ino, Sasuke está ahí por que así lo he ordenado

Ino se puso roja a más no poder.

-no…no es lo que usted piensa, Tsunade-sama

-¡oh!, no te preocupes-hizo un movimiento con las manos como si espantara moscas-yo no pienso nada…ahora, si eso es todo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…Sakura, puedes venir a retirar el papeleo en la tarde

-¡hai!

Ambas chicas se inclinaron a modo de despedida y luego se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿ahora me crees?

Ino la miró unos instantes algo molesta.

-está bien-accedió finalmente-de cualquier forma no es algo que me importe ya-agregó dando media vuelta y dejando atrás a una desconcertada Sakura.

**-xOx- **

Llegó al departamento entrada la media noche, dos misiones B y una C…no había estado mal, pero ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta.

_"estoy muerto" _

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que Sakura había mantenido su cena caliente en el horno e incluso se había ofrecido a servírsela en "la mesa", ya que no había comedor. Eso si, una vez hubo terminado debió lavar todo (claro, nada es perfecto).

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, buscó sus frazadas que habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo esa mañana y se echó sobre el sofá dispuesto a dormir.

Sakura se había desaparecido hacía un rato y supuso que ya se habría acostado.

Se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para esperar a que Morfeo hiciera lo suyo…

Pero entonces un ruido a su lado lo sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura sentada en el suelo frente a él, estaba sacando un montón de papeles de su mochila y los depositaba sin mucha delicadeza sobre la mesita de centro-¿Qué haces?

-tengo que completar estos informes-explicó mientras encendía la televisión.

-lo que sea-gruñó por lo bajo, recostándose nuevamente y tapándose con unas mantas, con la clara intención de ignorarla.

Sakura lo miró con mala cara unos instantes y luego volvió a su trabajo.

Pasados cinco minutos en los que intentó conciliar el sueño, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que no lo lograría con las luces prendidas y el ruido de la tele, así que se dedicó a mirar la nada.

Primero la tele, que emitía el estúpido comercial de ramen instantáneo. Luego lo que alcanzaba a ver de la sala, el techo blanco, las paredes color crema, la pintura al óleo, de nuevo la tele y la mesa de centro, y finalmente su compañera. Su cabello rozado caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro con expresión seria, tenía los ojos entornados, el ceño fruncido, la nariz ligeramente arrugada y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro bufido en una clara muestra de concentración.

_"seguro Tsunade le deja todo el trabajo de papeleo a ella"_ pensó sintiendo un poco de pena por la chica, le hubiera gustado pedirle disculpas y agradecerle por darle alojamiento…después de todo había sido la única que lo había aceptado…y eso que él había roto su puerta. Pero cuando quiso abrir la boca ya estaba dormido.

…

El ruido de la tele lo despertó.

_"¿que hora es?"_ se preguntó incorporándose para averiguar porqué Sakura había dejado todo prendido.

La respuesta la encontró recostada sobre un montón de papeles en una posición que pensó debía ser muy incómoda.

_"se quedó dormida_" le hizo algo de gracias, pero no la despertó.

En vez de eso se las arregló para tomarla en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cama y ahí la dejó.

Era extraño. Al verla dormida la pareció volver seis año atrás, y ver a esa niña de 12 años que lo perseguía todo el tiempo.

_"era tan fácil tratan con ella en ese entonces…en cambio ahora…"_

Recordó su cara seria cada vez que se dirigía a él. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a esas miradas por parte de la chica, aunque era de lo más natural que se comportara de esa forma luego de que él se fuera con Orochimaru sin importarle nada.

A diferencia de Naruto, quien lo había perdonado a los pocos días, Sakura no parecía estar dispuesta a volver a su antigua actitud para con él.

En un principio había estado feliz, por fin se había librado de los acosos de la pesada de Sakura, pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo de nostalgia que ni dos años de indiferencia había logrado borrar.

De cualquier forma ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos habían cambiado y no valía la pena seguir pensando en el tema. Si Sakura se mostraba amable en alguna ocasión era por pura y simple cortesía.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Así y con todo, dormida se le antojaba mucho más atractiva.

_"claro…si no habla" _

Un momento…

_"¿atractiva?... ¿desde cuando?" _

La miró de nuevo y gruñó….

_"la verdad si está bien mona…"_ accedió, recordando repentinamente su cuerpo semidesnudo a contra luz, su figura delgada y fina, su piel pálida y aterciopelada…

_"¡pero en qué piensas Sasuke Uchiha!" _sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a salir de ese cuarto, tanto rosado debía dañarle la mente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**SHAZAAAAN! ai lo tienen**

**...q les parecio¿bien...horrible?**

**a**

**judith uchiha**, **setsuna17**, **o.oSaKuRiTao.o, ****Ositto-chan, ****The dark of the ligh, ****karoru01****, mAfE-ChAn, ****Karenxita Akime Maxwell, ****alexavenuz**, **princess-odi, ****Sakuras winter, ****kuraujia-san**, **danielauchiha, ****morino**, **Atsukane Elric****, temarininja, ****aanneth, ****Namine1993, ****minako uchiha yuki**, **Denii-Asakura**

**muchas gracias!!! de verdad me han hecho muy feliz sus comentarios y espero q me cuenten q les parecio este chap**

**esta vez devolvere los RR (lo siento pero no tuve tienpo antes), y me gustaria llegar a los 40...si no es mucho pedir :D (solo un pequeño capricho) **

**de nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen...y mas al os que dejan su comentario**

**saludos,**

**Clover**


	3. Fiesta

**y como lo prometido es deuda...aquí lo tiene**

**…disfruten**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap 3: La fiesta.**

Generalmente los jueves terminaba más temprano y le quedaba la tarde libre para almorzar afuera algo que no fuera el sándwich de todos los días o para dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, pero como se había quedado dormida sobre su trabajo a medio hacer tuvo que quedarse unas cuantas horas más para poder despachar completamente todo los informes.

Apenas logró abrir la puerta del despacho de su maestra y cuando por fin dejó la enorme pila de papeles sobre la mesa de Tsudane casi se deja caer al suelo, vencida por el cansancio.

-¡hasta que termina!-exclamó severamente la mujer, sin dejarse conmover por los jadeos de Sakura-no se que te está pasando, esta semana has estado más lenta que nunca.

_"¡es por todo el trabajo extra que me dejas, vieja loca!"_ quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo.

-lo-lo siento, Tsunade-sempai-logró mascullar.

-debes tener más cuidado-continuó la rubia sin percatarse de la mirada colérica de su alumna o quizás ignorándola-si andas todos los día con esa cara de zombi terminaré pensando que realmente te está metiendo con Uchiha y por eso no tienes tiempo para dormir…-concluyó escudriñando detenidamente la expresión de la chica.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo pero se abstuvo de soltar comentario alguno y prefirió no meterse con la mujer, estaba segura de que la fastidiaba sólo para sacarle algún chisme.

_"será cotilla…" _

-ya puedes retirarte-dijo finalmente la Godaime mal disimulando su decepción.

-¡hai!-y desapareció, casi corriendo, tras la puerta.

Se apresuró a salir del lugar y caminó a paso acelerado por las calles de Konoha.

Eran las seis con quince.

_"todavía puedo llegar con media hora de atraso"_ pensó mientras doblaba sin titubear por una de las esquinas de la calle principal.

El cielo todavía estaba claro cuando la chica se detuvo frente a una pequeña cafetería situada entre dos grandes edificios.

Paseó la mirada por las mesas que estaban instaladas afuera y al no hallar a quien buscaba decidió entrar.

Ni si quiera tuvo que buscar, una risa potente y chillona llenó sus oídos apenas cruzó el umbral de la entrada.

Miró a su izquierda y distinguió a un par de metros una caballera rubia.

_"allí están…" _

Hinata, quien estaba sentada mirando hacia ella, la distinguió enseguida y le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras una risueña Ino se volteaba para encararla.

-llegas tarde, frentona…

-lo siento-se excusó mientras tomaba asiento entre ambas-demasiado papeleo…

-¿no querrás decir…demasiado "Uchiha"?-dijo la rubia ante la mirada iracunda de la pelirosa-tranquila…Hinata ya lo sabe-le guiñó un ojo.

-¿a sí?-la respuesta de Ino no la había tranquilizado ni en lo más mínimo.

-¡claro!... ¿o creías que te ibas a librar tan fácil del bochorno que me hiciste pasar delante de Sasuke y Tsunade?...ya debería conocerme-se defendió cruzándose de brazos-y deberías agradecerme de que haya sido sólo a Hinata…

Sakura miró algo apenada a la Hyuga, que se limitaba a oír la conversación con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-dijo por fin-no le diré a nadie

-no, no es eso-interrumpió agitando las manos-jamás pensaría que pudieras decirle a alguien… ¡el problema es esta arpía que no sabe cerrar la boca!-exclamó señalando a Ino.

-bueno ya…dejemos el tema ¿no?, creo que a nadie de aquí le importa que hagas con Sasuke…-comentó la rubia que ni si quiera se preocupó en desmentir las acusaciones de su amiga.

-¡cierto, tú tienes que explicarme algo!-la miró directo a los ojos-¿Cómo es eso de que ya no te interesa Sasuke?

-no sé…-se encogió de hombros-sólo no me interesa-replicó con un dejo de misterio.

-¡no te hagas!... ¿con quien te estás metiendo?

-¿yo?-preguntó con falsa indignación-¡yo no necesito de un chico para olvidarme de otro!-apuntó con dramatismo.

Había esperado que sonora como un broma, pero cuando vio la expresión de Sakura ensombrecerse comprendió su error.

-yo…no quería-se disculpó algo nerviosa.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-Sakura, sabes que yo no creo que tú hayas hecho eso…

-lo sé-cortó forzando un sonrisa-y yo estoy segura de que nunca fue así-miró a Hinata de soslayo-y creo que él también lo sabe…eso espero

Hinata dio un respingo.

-¡por su puesto que lo sabe!-se apresuró a corroborar-nunca ha tenido dudas al respecto-le sonrió.

Sakura correspondió la sonrisa y, con un hondo suspiro, dio por terminado el tema.

-bueno…pero todavía no nos cuentas, Ino

-no les voy a contar

-¿es Sai?

La rubia soltó una carcajada de buen agrado.

-¿Sai¡estás loca!

-¿pero entonces?-inquirió Hinata, llevada por la curiosidad.

-¡que no les voy a contar!..._es nuestro secreto_-dijo con aires románticos, luego se dirigió a la pelirosa-mejor conténtate con que Hinata te cuente lo que tiene planeado hacer para conquistar a Naruto

Sakura arqueó las cejas de la sorpresa y dirigió toda su atención a la Hyuga, que estaba roja a más no poder.

-¡te dije que no era por eso!-le recriminó a Ino, después volvió la vista hacia Sakura-es sólo que…bueno, mis padres no van a estar este fin de semana…y con Neji pensamos que sería divertido hacer….algo

-¿algo?

-si, bueno…una fiesta…algo así

-aaaah, ya comprendo

-el plan es que con el alcohol Naruto caiga rendido a sus pies-rió Ino.

-jajaja, no creo que sea buena idea…Naruto ebrio puede matarle las paciones incluso a Hinata. Y créeme, si haces un fiesta el primer borracho será él…

**-xOx- **

Gracias a Dios pasó el resto de la semana demasiado ocupado en misiones como para volver a pensar en lo que Sakura provocaba o no provocaba en él… o en cualquier cosa que no fueran las misiones. Casi no había visto a la chica y también se las había arreglado para evitar a Naruto, que seguramente se estaba muriendo de ganas de joderle la vida.

Lamentablemente no se puede escapar eternamente de los problemas y el viernes lo inevitable pasó.

-¡nee, Sasuke-teme!-lo llamó desde otro lado de la calle.

Sasuke paró en seco y la miró con cara de poco amigos.

-que quieres…

-la vieja Tsunade nos ha dado una misión juntos-contestó alegremente el rubio, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de perro de su compañero.

-hmp!

-es rango A…hay que llevar unos pergaminos a un pueblo de la arena…

-lo que sea-masculló al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al bolsillo en un gesto tan suyo.

Ambos se encaminaron a la oficina de la rubia para recibir las instrucciones. Era un pueblo del país del viento que queda a medio día de distancia, si se apresuraban podrían estar de vuelta antes del anochecer.

Sasuke no logró comprender como esa misión había sido catalogada rango A. Sólo un par de ninjas se les cruzaron en el camino y pudieron reducirlos a los pocos minutos.

-teme…que aburrido-se quejaba el rubio mientras caminaban devuelta a Konoha-mejor me hubiera quedado entrenando.

-da igual-fue toda respuesta.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la nuca y lo miró de soslayo en silencio, entonces algo debió pasar por su cabeza, porque enseguida sus labios esbozaron una enorme sonrisa de zorro, dejando al descubierto todos sus dientes.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

-¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que tal con Sakura-chan?

Sasuke se limitó a arquear una ceja, dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡no te hagas!...a que mola-exclamó jovialmente al tiempo que le daba un par de codazos en las costillas.

-idiota-masculló y aceleró le paso para dejar el tema.

-¡eh, espera!-lo alcanzó-está bien, si no quieres no me cuentes, demo...-Sasuke volvió a mirarlo-¡vamos a casa de Hinata-chan!

-¿eh?

-va a hacer una fiesta…y dijo que fuéramos todos…

-hmp…lo que sea…

**-xOx- **

_…lo que sea… _

Cuarenta minutos después se arrepentía profundamente de esas palabras. Ahora estaba obligado a ir a esa estúpida junta siendo que no tenía ni un ánimo.

_"da igual…puedo ir un rato y luego largarme…"_ pensó mientras salía de la ducha y buscaba qué ponerse.

Sakura seguramente también iría donde la Hyuga, pero no podía preguntárselo porque aún no llegaba.

Ya listo, Sasuke se preguntaba si esperarla para ir juntos o irse para allá de una vez, después de todo ya era entrada la noche, era peligroso que una chica como Sakura anduviera sola por las calles y él no era tan desconsiderado.

_"¿una chica como Sakura?..."_ se repitió mentalmente _"¿Qué es eso?... ¡que va! Sólo porque tiene ese pelo de chicle que llama la atención a donde quiera que va…" _

Luego de esperar otra media hora decidió tomar su abrigó e irse.

**-xOx- **

-¡llegaste-teme!-Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa dobe, un solo vaso de Sake y ya te andas tirando?-bromeó con malicia.

El rubio se apresuró a soltarlo y casi cae al suelo.

-serás…-masculló-yo no soy maricón como tú… ¿no es cierto…-tomó a la primera chica que pasó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos- Hinata-chan?

-yo…yo-se puso roja-Naruto-kun…

-¿eh…pasa algo?

-oooh-y se desmayó.

-¿nee?-la tomó por los hombros y le ayudó a incorporarse.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada despectiva y quitó sus ojos de la pareja para barrer el lugar con la mirada.

Los nueve novatos, e inclusive los compañeros de Neji y Sai, estaban todos allí. También Sakura, que había cambiado el clásico atuendo ninja por un vertido ligero de color blanco y hablaba animadamente con Neji, casi como viejos amigos.

… le era, como menos, extraño.

_"¿desde cuando Neji y Sakura se hablan?... ¿y desde cuando Hyuga sabe sonreír_?"

Sólo alcanzó a observarlos unos segundos más cuando Sakura se percató de su presencia, se excusó con Neji y se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo.

-hola, no creí que quisieras venir…

-la verdad es que no…-contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle por el Hyuga, pero no le pareció adecuado.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a él y continuación habló por lo bajo.

-parece que es verdad que Ino no dijo nada… nadie me ha preguntado-calló-pero…-señaló con la cabeza a la rubia, que estaba cantando y bailando animadamente, con las mejillas y la nariz encendidas por el alcohol-en ese estado es mejor vigilarla para que no hable…

-bien-asintió sin mucho ánimo al ver que Naruto volvía a acercársele.

-¡teme!-lo escudriñó con la mirada-¡ya decía yo que te faltaba algo!

-¿de que hablas?

-ten-le extendió un vaso con sake-no eres tú sin un vaso en la mano-explicó haciéndole un guiño.

…

El plan original había sido estar un rato y luego irse, pero la verdad era que no lo estaba pasando del todo mal.

Después de todo el sake siempre alegra las cosas.

-¡paso!-gruñó Neji dejando sus cartas junto al montón, luego de que Naruto aumentara la apuesta al triple.

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor observando atentas los movimientos de las tres personas que quedaba en juego; Naruto, Shino y él.

Sasuke tenía un par de reinas y tres cuatros, un juego aceptable, el mejor de la noche.

Sakura, a su lado, se partía en carcajadas junto a Ino, ahora las dos tenía las mejillas y nariz rosadas, como la mayoría en la reunión.

Shino también se retiró, pero Sasuke no se dejaría intimidar.

-yo te veo, dobe-extendió todas su fichas y mostró su juego.

Hubo un "oooh" general. Sin embargo Naruto no dejó de sonreír.

-lo siento-teme…pero-mostró sus cartas una por una, todavía más sonriente.

Un cinco de trébol, otro cinto de pica, un tres de pica, una jota de corazón y

…un diez de trébol.

-CHA-CHAAN!

Todos: …O.o...(plop)

Sasuke:_"es un broma…ô.ó" _

…

-WUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-carcajada general.

-¿eh?-el rubio abrió los ojos sin entender-¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Naruto-kun-logró decir Hinata entre risas, mirando apenada al chico-no tienes nada…

-¿Nani?-miró su juego detenidamente-¡ahhhh!, pero ¿Cómo¡Yo tenía un full!-exclamó horrorizado.

Las risas aumentaron.

-¡teme estás tan ebrio que no distingues entre una jota y un diez!-Sasuke no podía más de la risa, a su lado sintió a Sakura apoyarse sobre su hombro y tocar su brazo con las manos, sin deja de reír.

Un calor inesperado invadió todo su cuerpo… ¿eran ideas suyas o Sakura se le estaba insinuando?... no lo sabía, la chica se veía tan borracha que perfectamente podría haberse apoyado para no caer de la silla de la risa. Pero…hacía tanto que no mostraba esa clase a afecto…

Y ella no se separaba…

Sopesó las posibilidades.

Su mirada se dirigió furtivamente a uno de sus muslos, sólo hacía falta un pequeño gesto, apretar ligeramente una de sus piernas o tomarla por la cintura para darle a entender que comprendía la indirecta y entonces los dos buscarían un momento oportuno para desaparecer sin que nadie sospechara.

Todas esas ideas pasaron por su mente en un segundo y tan pronto como aparecieron, se esfumaron.

_"¡es ridículo!" _

Logró concentrarse en el rostro de Naruto, que hacía pucheritos y pedía otra oportunidad.

Se deshizo del agarre de su compañera estirando sus brazos para tomar las fichas que había ganado.

-sin repeticiones, lo siento

Durante el resto de la noche no pudo hacer otra cosa más que evitar a su compañera. Por un buen rato le fue bastante fácil ya que la chica había decidido unirse al "show" de su amiga rubia y ahora eran las dos las que bailaban y cantaban a pleno pulmón una canción horrenda sobre el amor utópico y los lentes de sol (seguidas de vez en cuando por Naruto)

Pero luego la rubia desapareció y la pelirosa no encontró nada mejor que sumarse a Naruto al objetivo de complicarle la existencia.

Harto de todo eso, se las arregló para encontrar un momento oportuno y largarse de ahí.

Pero lamentablemente él y Sakura vivían en la misma dirección…y en el mismo departamento, y al final de la noche terminaron los dos sólo caminando por las calles desiertas a esas horas de la madrugada.

-me lo pasé muy bien… ¿y tú?-comentaba la pelirosa en el camino.

-si, algo-contestó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, gracias a Dios el sake comenzaba a bajar.

-¿sabes?, Lee y Ten-ten salen juntos desde hace como tres años… ¿a que hacen linda pareja?

-lo que sea…

-serás arisco-soltó un suspiro. _"Hubiera preferido que explotara la casa de Naruto…él es mucho más divertido…pero"_ miró a su compañero sin nada de discreción _"ciertamente Sasuke es mucho más guapo"_ soltó un risita al acordarse de los comentarios de Ino, ganándose la atención del moreno.

-¿de que te ríes?

-no es nada…-contestó ligeramente sonrojada, pero el alcohol todavía no había bajado lo suficiente como para que evitara agregar-sólo que…es una pena que siendo tan guapo seas tan cretino

Sasuke la miró anonadado, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿A caso le había dicho cretino?

-¿cretino?-repitió sin que el enojo llegase a vencer a la sorpresa.

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero tiene un genio de mierda…francamente no sé en qué estaba cuando me fijé en ti…

-bueno…tú tampoco eres la mujer maravilla…-masculló como toda defensa.

-si-accedió-pero por lo menos yo no aparento serlo

-¡yo tampoco!, que tú lo creas así no es problema mío…

-¡hey! Tranquilízate-le interrumpió sonriente, impávida ante la expresión iracunda del moreno-era sólo un comentario…y de cualquier forma-agregó acercándose un poco más al chico-sigues siendo el más lindo-finalizó dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en el hombro que terminaron por calmarlo.

No hablaron más durante el camino…

Por fin llegaron al edificio, subieron las escaleras (Sakura a trompicones) y avanzaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de la chica.

-bien…dame un segundo-masculló mientras buscaba la llave correcta, Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse-ya…creo que…-tomó la llave e intentó meterla en la cerradura, sin lograrlo-maldita llave…ya verás como yo…

-permíteme...-cortó el chico a sus espaldas, arrebatándole las llaves e inclinándose sobre ella para poder ver el picaporte. Sakura aguantó la respiración y se quedó muy quieta, atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo del moreno, mientras el chico giraba la llave y abría la puerta.

-ya…

Pero Sakura no se movió de su lugar, sino que se giró para encararlo.

-Sasuke…

El chico comprendió de inmediato, sólo bastaba que se inclinara un poco para alcanzar los labios de la chica, sólo unos centímetros y luego podría hacerle el amor…

Pero algo lo detuvo.

_"está ebria…" _

Respiró hondo y la miró directo a los ojos.

-entra-le ordenó y la chica pareció salir de un trance.

-ha-hai-asintió ruborizada a más no poder. Dio la vuelta y entró-etto…buenas noches, Sasuke-kun-se despidió antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

_"Sasuke-kun"_ sonrió_ "…hace tiempo que no lo oía…" _

**Fin del capítulo.**

**hola de nuevo!...la verdad es q no estoy muy convencida de este chap, de todas formas no sé que es lo q no me gusta asi q lo dejé asi (espero q no les moleste u.u, pero ando un poco falta de inspiración...además entré a la universidad esta semana)**

**creo q ya se dieron cuenta de que tengo una afición por emborrachar a los personajes : P (no puedo evitarlo, esparte de mi naturaleza)...espero no estarlos aburriendo con la historia...**

**muchas gracias a **

**judith uchiha**  
**kanasuki  
****setsuna17**  
**SakuritaHaruno14**  
**danielauchiha**  
**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**  
**shirley  
****Ositto-chan**  
**alexavenuz**  
**DarkOtakuMdl**  
**Hatake'Fer  
****minako uchiha yuki**

**y por último les quería contar q el prox viernes (14) estoy de cumpleaños (wiiiii) n.n...y, a q adivinan q me gustaría de regalo?? (adelantado porque no creo q suba el prox chap en un tiempo)**

**siiiiii: RR's!! muchos, muchos jejejeje**

**no se imaginan lo mucho q me gusta recibir sus comentarios!**

**bueno ya...no los molesto mas**

**besos a todos!**

**Clover**


	4. prueba de amistad

**hoy dejare los agadeciomientos arriva...por que mes abajo me dedicare a dar jugo n.n**

sussane.x  
Karenxita-Akime Maxwell  
Marlita-chan  
Namine1993  
setsuna17  
cari-sama  
alexavenuz  
patzy-chan  
DarkOtakuMdl  
Belencita2390  
kaoru-uchiha  
sasusaku  
ana belen martinez amaro  
honeykiss  
minako uchiha yuki  
Bongio  
maninucha  
x.CelliNe.x  
Sakuras winter  
dafna-chan  
judith uchiha  
danielauchiha  
sasukeuchihaJm  
juli23

**son un amor! gracias de verdad...a ustedes dedicado especialmente este chap!**

**PD: "pierna" es un forma poco elegante de llamar a la "pareja de paso"...Luego sabrán xq se los digo xD**

**y...ahora si que si...el chap:**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap 4: Prueba de amistad**

_"¿Qué hora es?"_ se preguntó luego de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba recostado en una cama…pero no sabía por qué. 

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado cantando con Sakura en la fiesta de Hinata y luego...¿se había caído de la mesa? 

_"¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?"_ la pregunta pasó por su mente mientras se incorporaba para ir a buscar un vaso de agua. 

Entonces escuchó un grito ahogado, casi imperceptible, cerca de él. No estaba solo. 

-¿Quién es?-preguntó hacia las penumbras, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos es un miserable intento por evitar que todo diera vueltas. 

-Na-Naruto-kun…-el rubio se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Hinata. 

-¿Hinata, qué haces aquí?-su mente trabajaba a mil, tratando de recordar algo y sin conseguirlo-¡no me digas que tu y yo…! 

-¡no! Claro que no-se apresuró a aclarar-no estabas en condiciones de irte…así que te trajimos a una habitación de huéspedes hasta que te sintieras un poco mejor 

-ya veo…entonces esta el tu casa…-dijo pensativo y agradeció que todavía fuera de noche ya que no tenía cara para mirar a Hinata a los ojos-lo siento mucho… 

-no tienes por qué disculparte-susurró y Naruto pudo entrever en la oscuridad una pequeña sonrisa. 

-y por cierto¿Qué hacías aquí? 

-yo…eh, bueno…es que me quedé preocupada, ya sabes…luego de que te cayeras de la mesa y quedaras inconciente… 

-oh, comprendo…demonios, esto es tan embarazoso… 

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí…-ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos, había hablado más de la cuenta. 

_"por favor, que no se de cuenta…" _rogó en angustio silencio, manteniendo la vista baja. 

Naruto tuvo un presentimiento, sintió algo revolverse en sus entrañas y el corazón golpear fuerte su pecho, ansioso por algo…pero no supo identificar que era. Sólo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, como una sombra de algo que anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser y que esperaba el momento oportuno para salir a flote… 

_¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir Hinata? _

Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no estaba seguro de qué conseguiría con ello. 

Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar al sentir una de las manos del chico sobre la suya. 

Asustada, se apresuró a retirarla. 

-…creo que es mejor que me vaya-masculló al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto, dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar. Pero no supo dar media vuelta y cuando comenzó a retroceder su pie izquierdo topó con el derecho y... 

¡PATAPLAF! 

-¿Hinata…estás bien?-de un tirón se deshizo de las sabanas y se levantó de la cama para ayudarla. 

La chica comenzaba a incorporarse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pie, seguidamente vio la silueta de Naruto abalanzarse sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto….pero este nunca llegó. 

Cuando abrió sus parpados nuevamente se halló cara a cara con el chico, quien había alcanzado a apoyar las manos en el suelo antes de impactar con su cuerpo. 

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar, pero Hinata se había quedado sin habla y sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Él la observó detenidamente, se veía asustada, pero algo más en sus ojos opalinos le decía que no se moviera, que se quedara en esa posición o…que se acercara. 

Tragó grueso, de repente comprendió que era eso que revoloteaba en su interior…lo vio tan claro que no supo explicarse como era posible que no lo hubiese notado antes. Allí estaba, frente a él, tan obvio como el color del cielo pero tan enigmático como su por qué. 

Hinata se quedó quieta en su lugar, había percibido el cambio en el semblante de Naruto y estaba segura de que se estaba acercando a ella…ya sabía lo que seguía. 

Cerró los ojos, entre abrió los labios y, con un profundo suspiro, se entregó completamente al contacto. 

Fue un beso tierno y húmedo, lento y delicado, que quiso explorarlo todo, saborear y percibir cada sensación…era puro cariño y afecto. Pero cuando Hinata enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto otros sentimientos afloraron, pasión…deseo. 

Naruto apretó su rostro contra el de ella, buscando profundizar el beso, la tomó por la espalda y se las arregló para arrastrar a ambos de vuelta a la cama. 

-Na…Naruto-kun, no debemos…-logró decir Hinata entre besos. 

Naruto chistó en un susurro para calmarla, tomó su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. 

-no te preocupes-besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, nariz y mentón…para luego volver a sus labios. 

Hinata no volvió a reclamar. 

**-xOx- **

-¡SHANAROOOOO!...no te lo creo-chilló Sakura, quien se había levantado de su asiento de la impresión. Los pocos clientes que había en el café se voltearon a verla. 

Como todos los jueves se había encontrado en el pequeño local con sus amigas después del trabajo. 

-¡shhhhh, Sakura-susurró Hinata, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo-estás asustando a la gente… 

-lo siento…es que me perece increíble que haya sucedido después de tanto… 

-dímelo a mí-dejó escapar un suspiro, la verdad es que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, pero por lo menos lograba disimularlo algo mejor que sus dos amigas, que le miraban con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. 

-¡vez como al final el plan funcionó a la perfección!-exclamó Ino-… ¿y pasó algo más? 

-no…sólo nos besamos y luego nos quedamos dormidos…-masculló avergonzada. 

-¿y que dijo Neji cuando los vio? 

-no nos vio…me desperté y logré escabullirme sin que se enterara de nada… 

-¡que romántico!-Sakura dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo así le pasara a ella-deberías escribir un novela… 

Hinata bajó la vista y juntó sus dedos. 

-me daría mucha pena… 

-pero se vendaría muy bien-Ino le guiñó un ojo-a la gente le gustan esas cochinadas, jejeje... ¡hey¡es sólo una broma!-aclaró cuando vio a la chica hundir su rostro en ambas manos, muerta de vergüenza. 

-¡claro que lo es, si no tiene cara para decirte tal cosa!...seguro que Ino debe hacer cochinadas mil veces peores con su "chico misterioso" 

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa. 

-es cierto…Ino, desapareciste muy temprano el viernes 

La rubia tosió. 

-si…es que con el alcohol me dio sueño, así que me fui a casa 

-yo te vi salir con Shikamaru-se acordó la Hyuga, con un dejo de malicia jamás visto en ella. 

Sakura casi le escupe café en la cara. 

-¡Hinata!-Ino le tapó la boca con una de sus manos para que dejara de hablar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

-¿Con Shikamaru?-Sakura soltó una carcajada-¡así que él era tu "pierna"!... 

-¡ya cállate! 

-¡JA, increíble… ¿Cómo fue que empezaron? 

-no empezamos…-murmuró entre dientes, fastidiada. 

-pero se besan¿no?-como toda respuesta Ino desvió la mirada…eso era un sí- y ¿Cómo es que te soporta? 

Ino la miró con mala cara. 

-no nos soportamos…creo que eso lo hace divertido-explicó con voz cancina. 

-¿y por qué mantenerlo en secreto?-terció Hinata. 

-creo que también es por diversión…además, no estamos saliendo formalmente ni nada…las cosas se dan casi por casualidad… 

-pero¿te gustaría formalizar? 

-no lo sé…sería lindo tener un novio para variar, pero las cosas así como están van tan bien que…no lo sé-suspiró nuevamente. 

-¡así que las dos pasaron una noche increíble!...no saben la envidia que me dan-comentó Sakura. 

-¿envidia?... ¿de qué hablas¡Si tú te quedaste con el chico más guapo! 

-¡estás loca!...apenas si podemos vernos las caras-Ino rió con ganas-¿Qué? 

-que yo no creo que sea así… ¡por favor, Sasuke es un hombre como cualquier otro! y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tú ya no estás tan feita-Hinata asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. 

-¡no estoy interesada en Sasuke!-exclamó la pelirosa. 

-y nadie ha dicho lo contrario…sólo digo que si intentaras darle un beso él no te rechazaría… 

Sakura contestó con un gruñido arisco digno del Uchiha, no quería seguir con el tema. 

-no te molestes…es sólo un comentario-Ino terminó su café y le dio un vistazo a su reloj-ya es tarde y a la diez van a pasar un película buenísima…la veremos con Shikamaru-les explicó a ambas chicas con tono cómplice al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento. Sakura y Hinata hicieron igual. 

-nos vemos mañana 

-adiós 

-buenas noches 

Sakura caminó directo a su departamento, saludo a Akito, el portero, y subió las escaleras. 

El lugar estaba en penumbras, Sasuke todavía no había llegado. 

Avanzó hasta el baño, abrió la llave del grifo, y se desnudó para darse una ducha. 

Quería despejar su mente, le molestaba de sobremanera darse cuenta que realmente estaba sopesando las palabras de Ino. ¿Sería posible que Sasuke realmente deseara besarla?...no era tonta, era conciente de lo cerca que habían estado de hacerlo luego de la fiesta de los Hyuga, aunque los dos hubieran estado borrachos… ¿Acaso podía hacer que el chico cayera bajo sus "encantos"? 

_"de todas formas, Sasuke no tendría la desfachatez de intentarlo ni aunque así lo quisiera…no luego de todo lo pasado…"_se trató de convencer, pero lo cierto es que tenía sus dudas. 

Salió del baño y mientras terminaba de vestirse con su camisón de ositos oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse. 

-¿Sakura?-preguntó la voz grave de Sasuke desde la sala de estar. 

-¡pide una pizza!-respondió la chica-no tengo ánimos para cocinar 

El chico no contesto, pero Sakura pudo imaginarlo con expresión de perro y resoplando su clásico "¡hmp!" 

La pizza llegó cuarenta minutos después, Sakura la recibió mientras Sasuke se duchaba y la dejó sobre la mesita de centro. Luego se dejó caer sobre un sofá y prendió la tele. 

-¿llegó la pizza?-se escuchó la voz del moreno un segundo antes de que asomara por el pasillo. 

-si… ¿puedes apagar las luces? 

Sasuke obedeció y luego se instaló en el sofá junto a la muchacha. 

-¿Qué ves? 

-una película…Ino me dijo que era buena… 

La película trataba de un espía encubierto que se enamoraba de la mano derecha de su enemigo, todo un clásico. 

En un principio ni uno de los chicos prestó real atención al filme, pero media hora después se encontraron con una cosa que despertó algo más que su curiosidad. 

Mucho….MUCHO sexo, explícito… ¡en todas partes! 

Ya por el quinto orgasmo de la protagoniza Sakura agonizaba de la vergüenza. 

_"¡Sasuke va a pensar que me gusta el porno!"_ se lamentó. 

_**"¿y desde cuando no es así?"**_(inner)

_"¡las novelas rosa no son porno!... __¡AAAHG, maldito Kakashi" _

Se atrevió a mirar de soslayó al chico, no parecía estar muy sorprendido aunque su expresión si mostraba cierto desdén. 

Finalmente la historia siguió su predecible curso: el espía llegó hasta la guarida del malo y lo mató sin mucha clase, entonces la pantalla se obscureció y comenzaron a aparecer los créditos acompañados por una canción romántica. 

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes. 

_"que mierda de película"_ Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el sofá, sin apartar los ojos de las pequeñas letras que iban desfilando en la pantalla. 

-muy…instructiva-comentó. 

-supongo…-contestó Sakura no muy convencida. 

Estuvieron otros segundos callados. Sasuke ya no miraba la televisión, sus ojos estaba puestos en el último pedazo de pizza, reposado sobre la mesita. 

Mecánicamente alzó un brazo para alcanzarlo, pero cuando casi tocaba la pizza sus dedos se encontraron rozando los de Sakura, quien había realizado la misma acción. 

Ambos se voltearon para ver al otro. 

-tómala tú-murmuró la chica, retirando la mano como si la de él quemara, pero sin bajar la mirada. 

-no…si tú la quieres…-logró articular. Ya no estaba interesado en la pizza, sino que mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos grandes y brillantes de Sakura. 

-lo que quiero no es pizza-le cortó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Eso no era una negación, era una indirecta. 

Sasuke pasó saliva, Sakura estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca, había serrado los ojos y hacía una "o" con los labios de forma bastante sugerente. 

No tenía excusa para rechazarla, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo, así que cerró igualmente los ojos y acabó con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos…pero en vez de encontrarse con los labios de su compañera se halló con puro aire. 

Abrió los ojos desconcertado. Sakura se había levantado de su asiento y ahora estaba parada frente a él con los brazos en jarra. 

-¡lo sabía!-chilló, apuntándolo con el índice como si fuera el peor de los criminales-¡al final son todos iguales!-agregó para sí. 

-¿de qué hablas?-se incorporó también, no comprendía nada. 

-de ti y de todos los hombres… ¡no puedo creer que hayas intentado flirtear conmigo luego de todo lo que me haz hecho! 

-¿estás loca?... ¡si tú ibas a besarme! 

-¿de veras crees que me quedarían algunas ganas de…besarte luego de haberme tratado como escoria? 

-¡eso fue hace ocho años!...no puedo creer que sigas…-calló de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por apenas milésimas de segundo, como si acabara de comprender algo, entonces su expresión se endureció incluso más de lo normal-¡tú!...-murmuró amenazante- me engañaste… 

-¡oh, que observador!-exclamó con sarcasmo-pues, para que te vayas enterando yo nunca… 

Pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, estaba furioso. Con ella por haberse atrevido a engañarlo de tal forma¿no se suponía que eran amigos, compañeros por lo menos? Y más con él por haber caído, por haber dejado entrever su debilidad. Pero eso no se quedaría así¡oh no! 

_"¡de esta no sales victoriosa, Sakura...¿así que ya no quieres besarme?...ya veremos" _

-…jamás en la vida-seguía hablando ella-ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta te bes…!-no pudo seguir hablando, Sasuke la había tomado por los hombros para estamparle un beso en los labios. 

Sakura se revolvió en su lugar para separarse de él, pero Sasuke la había estrechado por la espalda, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape. Mientras más luchaba, más la apegaba a su cuerpo y finalmente Sakura dejó de resistirse. 

Entonces Sasuke se abrió paso hasta el interior de su boca. Su lengua entraba y salía con agilidad, buscando incitar a la de ella. 

Y Sakura correspondió, pero apenas si fueron unos segundos en los que alcanzó a palpar la lengua del muchacho, luego Sasuke se separó de ella sin deshacer el abrazo y la miró con arrogancia. 

-¿así que no ibas a besarme?-preguntó sonriendo de lado y arqueando una ceja…demasiado sexy. 

-eres un puerco…-murmuró Sakura con desprecio antes de abalanzarse sobre él nuevamente y besarlo con tal ahínco que los dos terminaron en el suelo. 

Sasuke no se quejó ni dejó de besarla, tenía la vaga impresión de que debía separarse de ella, pero no lograba recordar por qué…ni le importaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo, en sus dedos largos y delgados aferrados a su pecho o en sus labios húmedos pegados a los de él. 

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con urgencia, deseando explorar todo, abarcarlo todo. 

Sakura se movía sobre él con una sensualidad abrumadora, no se quedaba quieta en ningún momento, subía y bajaba con ímpetu y cada roce contra el cuerpo del muchacho sólo lograba aumentar más su deseo de tocarlo. 

Con un ágil movimiento Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella, Sakura se las arregló para quitarle la camisa, enredó las piernas alrededor su cintura y arqueó la espalda. 

El chico se sorprendió de lo mucho que le excitaba la pelirosa, que se movía como un felino bajo su cuerpo. No pudo resistir la tentación y de un tirón levantó el pijama de la chica hasta dejar sus pechos completamente al descubierto para llevar su boca hasta uno de ellos. Sakura lo tomó por la nuca y lo apretó más contra ella, mientras sus caderas dibujaban círculos contra las de él. 

Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco. 

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el estómago de la muchacha hasta llegar a la tela fina de sus braguitas. De un solo tirón se deshizo de ellas y comenzó a acariciarla, presionando ligeramente con sus dedos índice y medio. 

Sakura se aferró a su espalda hasta lastimarlo, pero el dolor sólo hacía que la deseara más. 

Entró en ella con delicadeza, pero al ver que le chica no mostraba señal alguna de dolor o molestia siguió con algo más de brusquedad hasta embestirla con tal fuerza que ambos terminaron en el otro extremo de la sala. 

Entonces Sakura tomó el control. Se las arregló para ponerse en horcajadas sobre él sin separarse y siguió con movimientos mucho más lentos y profundos. 

-¡maldición!-gruñó Sasuke, fuera de sí. Esa tortura era más de lo que podía soportar. 

Sakura sonrió complacida por la reacción y, como si de un favor se tratase, aceleró el ritmo hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos en una mezcla de gemidos y sudor. 

Pasados unos minutos la cabeza de Sasuke se comenzó a enfriar, lo que acababan de hacer había estado genial, pero no podía trae nada bueno. Era conciente de que él no quería nada con su compañera, nada que fuera más allá de sexo por lo menos, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sakura? Lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir de nuevo, pero eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría si ella se enamoraba nuevamente de él. 

_"esto no debe volver a pasar"_ fue lo último en que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su compañera. 

**-xOx-Fin del capítulo-xOx-**

**primera canción:**

**lalalalalalalalalala n.n lululululululululu...LEMON SIII!**

**tomenlo como mi agradecimiento por haber dejado tantos rr's (ven que si me hacen feliz me pongo mas generosa) y bueno...tb les deje un pequeño regaloa los fans naruhina (me costo arto xq la verdad yo soy mas del hinashino, pero eso es poko comun y no venia cn el fic :P)**

**ahora ...¿a q Sasuke es un maldito?...¡como es eso de que no quiere nada mas cn sakura!**

**yo digo: todos los hombres son iguales...y mas los que son lindos,así que hay q darles su merecido**

**¿quieren ver como lo hará sakura?...**

**segunda cancion:**

**chechechechecheche :O chichichichichichi ...no dejen de leer el "the next chap" !**

**y por último, y ahora si me dejo de canta:**

**kukukukukukukuku :D kekakakoko...DEJEN RR'S!**

**(lo siento, pero quede iperventilada con tanto...hot! O.o)**

**Clover**


	5. ¿quien habló de amor?

**holap de nuevo...antes de empesar se me había olvidado aclarar q en esta historia los personajes tiene alrededor de 21 años (ahora no importa...pero mas adelante si tiene sierta relevancia)**

**ahora si, el chap.**

**S&S: Por que si.**

**_by_**

**_Clover Potter_**

**Chap 5: ¿quien habló de amor?**

Despertó con los cálidos rayos del sol que se colaban por lo ventana. Le costó unos instantes ubicarse, pero luego recordó la noche anterior…estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke Uchiha.

_"es verdad, tuvimos sexo…"_

Bostezó con ganas para despabilarse y fijó sus ojos en sus manos, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los del muchacho. Los miró unos instantes antes de retirarlos con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

_"demasiado romántico para mi"_

Logró incorporarse sin retirar la frazada que se había echado encima la noche anterior para que Sasuke siguiera tapado. Entonces, como iluminada por uno de los rayos de sol, recordó que era viernes y que, por lo tanto, tenía que ir al hospital.

Miró su reloj de pulsera para descubrir angustiada que eran pasadas las nueve. _"¡ay no!...Tsunade me va a matar"_

Echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, había ropa por todos lados y un jarrón roto en el suelo producto del revuelo de la noche anterior. Caminó hasta su cuarto, se vistió con las ropas ninjas de siempre y cuando volvió a la sala no pudo evitar mirar al chico desde uno de los extremos del sofá.

_"¡dios! Está tan majo…"_ se pasó un mano por la frente y la mejilla, retirando un resto de sudor.

Le era todo tan extraño. Si alguien le hubiese dicho dos días atrás que tendría sexo con Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera reído con ganas y huera asegurado que eso JAMÁS pasaría mientras tuviera uso de razón…y si le preguntaran ahora su respuesta no sería diferente, después de todo la noche anterior hubo de todo menos "uso de razón".

Pero no valía la pena pensar en todas esas cosas, de todas formas nadie le preguntaría y ella tampoco se lo diría a nadie.

_"es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo"_ concluyó con convicción.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a correr hacia el hospital. Pero entonces recordó que Sasuke también debía ir a reportarse a la oficina de la Hokage para recibir sus respectivas misiones. Y si había algo que Tsunade odiara más que un atraso, eso eran dos atrasos.

_"mejor lo despierto…"_

Se aclaró la garganta y susurró sin moverse de su lugar.

-Sasuke-

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Sasuke-repitió un poco más alto.

El chico gruñó algo y cambió de posición para quedar de espaldas, y lo hizo de tal forma que dejó medio cuerpo al descubierto.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír.

-Saaasuke-volvió a llamar, esta vez con voz cantarina-puedo ver tu traseeero…

Entonces el chico reaccionó. Abrió los ojos con pereza y, al procesar las palabras de su compañera, se apresuró a cubrirse como pudo.

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada que terminó por despertar al chico, le tiró algo que cubrió su rostro y exclamó-ten, para que tapes tus vergüenzas

Sasuke se lo quitó de encima y lo estiró, eran sus boxers.

Cuando volvió la vista a la pelirosa ella ya estaba parada frente a la puerta con llave en mano.

-¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber.

-¿pues a donde crees?-preguntó sarcástica, pero al ver que el chico no comprendía agregó-el sexo no es una excusa para dejar de ir a trabajar…y si no quieres recibir amonestación será mejor que apures…nos vemos-se despidió alegremente mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó largo rato mirando la puerta. Estaba confundido.  
¿Qué había sido todos eso? Se había hecho la idea de un beso en la mejilla al despertar o del desayuno a la cama, pero ni si quiera le había dado los buenos días.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida su confusión tomó un ligero matiz de indignación. Habían tenido una sesión de sexo increíble, ¡y la única alusión que Sakura había hecho a ella había sido para un sermón laboral!... ¿que el sexo no era excusa? ¡bah!

Salió del baño dando un fuerte portazo. Mientras más pensaba en la reacción de la chica más se molestaba. Lo cierto es que había esperado que Sakura se le tirara encima y que él tuviera que buscar una forma amable de deshacerse nuevamente de ella. Pero Sakura ni si quiera le dedicó una mirada significativa, sino que se despidió con un alegre y fraternal "nos vemos"… ¡fraternal!, ¡habían tenido sexo y ella era fraternal!… ¡COMO UN HERMANO! ¿En qué mundo de locos desquiciados pasa eso?

_"solo en el mío"_ concluyó apretando fuerte los puños.

Se decía una y otra vez que eso debía alegrarle, que de esa forma ella no saldría herida, pero le verdad era otra. Sasuke era, por decirlo menos, orgulloso y la indiferencia por parte de Sakura era más que una ofensa a su hombría, se sentía traicionado y humillado.

**-xOx-**

Sasuke andaba insoportable…más de lo común. Todo el mundo lo había notado y Sakura no era la excepción.

De hecho, esa era la razón por la cual la chica se hayaba tocando la puerta de su mejor amiga en esos momentos.

-¿otra vez aquí?-exclamó Ino con fastidio cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con la pelirosa. Era quinta vez en la semana que Sakura llegaba a su casa sin avisar.

-hola, Ino...yo también te eché de menos-contestó con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡pues yo no!...lo siento, pero ahora no puedes pasar…estoy con Shikamaru-agregó por lo bajo.

-¡vamos, Ino!...por favor-juntó las manos en un gesto suplicante y le miró con ojos de cordero degollado-¡no me hagas volver a casa con Sasuke!

-¿se pelearon de nuevo?

-no, hoy no lo he visto…pero ayer nos gritamos de lo lindo y todavía no sé por qué… ¡parece chica en menstruación!

-eso ya me lo dijiste… ¿Por qué no vas donde Hinata?, segura ella te recibe

-estás con Naruto…

-¡y yo con Shikamaru!...no entiendo por qué crees que puedes venir a interrumpirme a mí y no a Hinata

-¡por favoooor!...promero no hacer ruido

-¡NO!

PLAF!

Sakura pestañeo varias veces y finalmente frunció el ceño.

-¡MALDITA CERDA, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que dio media vuelta y se fue arrastrando los pies y pateando lo que se le pasara por delante.

_"estúpida Ino…estúpido Shikamaru…estúpido Naruto…estúpido amor… ¡ESTÚPIDO SASUKE!... ¡ARG ESTÚPIDOS TODOS!!"_ pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el centro del pueblo. Dobló en una esquina y apenas alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando algo la empujó hacia atrás y la botó al suelo _"¡AUCH!, ¡ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL!... ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE…eh?"_

-¿Sai?

-hola feita

Hace un tiempo que Sakura no sabía nada del chico, así que se alegró mucho cuando él sugirió ir a tomar algo en algún bar.

-así que ¿Qué andabas haciendo cuando te encontré?-le preguntó el moreno una vez tomaran asiento en una de la tantas mesas y pidieran dos tragos.

-venía de la casa de Ino…pero la muy puerca me echó-agregó con desden.

Sai dejó su trago y arqueó una ceja.- ¿Por qué?

-Sai-suspiró-…siempre haces tantas preguntas

-si no puedes contarme está bien-sonrió-de todas formas puedo imaginármelo

A pesar de la insinuación Sakura prefirió dejar el tema.- ¿y tú que me cuentas?

-¿yo?...nada interesante. Ya sabes: misiones, comer y dormir…me aburro bastante, pero tú…tú te lo debes estar pasando de lo lindo…

-¿de que hablas?

-de que estás viviendo con Sasuke, claro-lo dijo en tono ameno, pero Sakura pudo percibir como los ojos del chico se ensombrecían al pronunciar las palabras.

¿Qué había sido eso? No tenía idea, pero intuyó que no era el mejor momento para preguntar. Así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-en primera yo no estoy viviendo con él, sino que él vive conmigo…y en segunda no es agradable en lo absoluto

-¿no?-se inclinó hacia delante para mirarle mejor, parecía interesado.

-no-aclaró algo incómoda por el cuestionario-creo que jamás en la vida me he llevado tan mal con alguien, es como…

-¿una pareja de casados?-intervino el chico-…ya sabes lo que dicen, quien te quiere te aporrea

-no exactamente-rebatió ella, hablando lentamente y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué insistían tanto con el tema?-el solo me aporrea-dijo, y por unos momentos hasta ella misma so lo creyó, pero luego recordó esa extraña noche que habían pasado juntos. Su sabor, el olor a pasión, los gemidos y la humedad…todo retumbó en su cabeza como un solo golpe limpio y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Sai no se percatar de su sonrojo.

-bueno, supongo que tampoco es algo que me importe…-convino el chico con resignación y Sakura agradeció mentalmente que no siguiera con el tema.

Hablando un rato más de temas más triviales y amenos y, luego de quedar de acuerdo en almorzar juntos, se despidieron.

_"despues de todo la tarde no estuvo tan mal"_ pensaba Sakura camino a su casa.

**-xOx-**

Era sábado y, como todos los sábados, el grupo siete se reunía para a entrenar, aunque más que entrenamiento parecía reunión social.

Luego de un ligero calentamiento Kakashi y Sakura se sentaron a charlar mientras veían divertidos como el "trabajo de chacra" de Naruto y Sasuke se trasformaba en una apuesta por quien lograba levantar más agua del río.

-estos dos no cambian nunca-comentó Sakura a su ex-sensei luego de dar un pequeño sorbo al té que acababa de preparar.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara sin apartar los ojos de los chicos. Sasuke se había aburrido del "entrenamiento" y había dejado caer toda el agua sobre Naruto, dejándolo completamente empapado.

-¡ARG! TEME-exclamó el rubio furioso, olvidándose por un instante del agua que estaba reteniendo sobre su cabeza, la cual también calló inevitablemente sobre él.¡SPLASH!-¡MIERDA!

Sakura y Kakashi rieron con ganas mientras Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos y se sentaba junto a la chica.

-nunca me cansaré de esto-comentó el peligris.

-es un idiota

-¡te escuché!, teme-gritó Naruto, quien se les acercaba refunfuñando por lo bajo y a trompicones-ya verás…

-¿Qué veré?

-¡como te dejaré esa fea cara de un solo golpe!

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!-interrumpió Sakura en un grito intimidante que calló incluso el canto de los pájaros. Al ver que había conseguido la atención de todos los presentes, prosiguió-¿Por qué no mejor se sientan a tomar té?-con una voz tan dulce y delicada que daba miedo.

Ambos chicos obedecieron sin rechistar.

Tomaron té y charlaron un rato, luego Naruto sugirió ir a Ichikaru.

-yo paso-dijo inmediatamente Kakashi-no quiero que me vean por ahí con mocosos como ustedes…

Todos le miraron con mala cara, pero al hombre esto parecía resbalarle-es más…me voy ahora mismo-agregó antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humo.

-bueno… ¡somos tres entonces!

-lo siento chicos, yo tampoco puedo-se excusó Sakura con amabilidad, incorporándose-quedé con alguien más…pero nos vemos luego-se despidió con la mano, y caminó de vuelta al centro del pueblo.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron un segundo en silencio, miándose por la rendija de los ojos y el ceño fruncido

-¿tu que dices, teme?-preguntó finalmente Naruto.

Como respuesta Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se incorporó para caminar hacia el local. El Uzumaki llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Hinata Hyuga así que no había tenido tiempo de verse las últimas semanas y, aunque no lo admitiera ni bajo tortura, echaba de menos pelear con el dobe…pero sólo un poco.

Llegaron al local y pidieron dos platos de Ramen, Naruto con extra de cerdo.

El rubio hablaba mucho, como siempre, pero lamentablemente sólo tenía dos temas, Hinata y lo mucho que le gustaba.

-es un pasada, ¡dattebyo!...cocina el ramen más rico, incluso más que el de Ichikaru-agregó por lo bajito. Pero Sasuke no escuchaba, o por lo menos trataba de no hacerlo. Ese último tiempo cualquier cosa le recordaba lo mucho que le fastidiaba Sakura y su actitud. ¡Y ahora había salido con que tenía un compromiso!... ¿Cómo era eso de que había quedado con alguien más? Es decir, ¿Quién querría quedar con ella para almorzar un sábado? Sólo alguien tan pesada como Yamanaka, pero no…ella estaba en una misión y…

-¿Sasuke?-la voz de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra-¿me oyes?

-eeeh, si… ¿decías?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás más callado de lo normal…y eso asusta

-no se de que hablas-replicó, pero su voz sonó tan amenazante que terminó por quitarle cualquier atisbo de credibilidad.

-¡no me digas que es por Sakura-chan!-exclamó el rubio.

-serás idiota… ¿que tiene que ver ella?

-que está guapa…y viven hace como un mes bajo el mismo techo…

-¿y?

-y que…o me estás mintiendo o eres gay…-tomó un sorbo de sopa y luego agregó-¿la has visto desnuda?

Sasuke tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupir la comida que estaba tragando.

_"¿acaso este idiota no sabe lo que es la discreción?"_

Tosió un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-no…y de todas formas ¿Qué te importa?

Naruto negó con la cabeza-¡ay, teme!...no sabes de la que te pierdes…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto en un susurró que le heló la sangre al chico. Naruto se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero enseguida se arrepintió. No tenía activado el Sharingan, pero el frío amenazador que brillaba bajo sus orbes negros era tanto o más aterrador.

-Sasuke…yo no-tartamudeó, agitando sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿no que?-apremió secamente.

-yo no…no vi…nada…-pasó saliva-nunca

Sasuke relajó imperceptiblemente sus hombros y habló, apenas un murmullo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-bien, porque Sakura es nuestra compañera y hablar así de ella sería una falta de respeto…

-s-si-tragó grueso.

Terminaron de comer acompañados por un silencio tenso.

-bueno teme…yo voy a ver a Hinata-chan, dijo que me haría "ramen especial"-dijo Naruto apenas terminó con el último sorbo de su tercer plato, de un brinco se levantó de su asiento y caminó un paso fuera del local-¡nos vemos luego…y que te vaya bien con Sakura-chan!

Sasuke prefirió omitir el último comentario y, luego de que el rubio se perdiera por una esquina, se levantó también.

-un momento-el chico se detuvo al oír al dueño del local-la cuenta…-agregó éste al tiempo que le extendía un pequeño papelito de color amarillo.

Sasuke lo tomó en sus manos para leerlo…y casi se cae al suelo.

_"¡pero qué demonios! Esto no puede ser…ese Naruto, ya verá…¡ARHG!"_

Pagó a regañadientes y salió del local con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, ahora vacíos, y ya había caminado dos cuadras cuando divisó a Sakura sentada en la mesa de un costoso restaurante junto a Sai.

_"Sai"_ pensó, apretando inconcientemente las mandíbulas _"ese maldito gilipollas, asexuado con cara de idiota y boca de pez…y…y… ¿Qué demonios hace con Sakura?"_

Los observó unos instantes por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura hablaba sin parar y movía las manos como haciendo una imitación mientras Sai escuchaba atentamente y asentía cada tanto, ambos sonreían como si se la estuvieran pasando de maravilla. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que esos dos estaban teniendo una…

_"una cita"_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron en esa palabra _"¿una cita?" _hizo una mueca de asco _"Sakura no tiene tan mal gusto" _negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino _"de cualquier forma me tiene sin cuidado…si quiere andar con ese capullo, gay, raro, bastardo, hijo de su real…"_ gruñó _"es problema suyo"_

**-xOx-**

-muchas gracias Sai, me la pasé muy bien…

-yo igual, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

-¡claro!, si siempre me vas a invitar a comer comida tan rica yo no tengo ni un problema-rió.

-como quieras, todo por mi querida feita-dijo Sai-nos vemos luego…y mándale saludos a Sasuke-kun de mi parte-agregó de forma significativa y guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura resopló por lo bajo-si así quieres…pero te advierto que no le hará gracias

-losé, pero hazlo igual

-bien, bien…adiós-y se encaminó a su departamento.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Sasuke, que se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala como león enjaulado.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó extrañada.

-nada-le escupió casi con desdén, y siguió con su paseo.

Normalmente le hubiera replicado, pero había peleado tanto con él las últimas dos semanas que prefirió ahorrarse cualquier comentario que pudiera iniciar una nueva discusión, limitándose a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Al ver la resolución de la chica, que obviamente no había sido la esperada, Sasuke se apresuró a agregar.-sólo una cosa-Sakura se volvió hacia él para darle a entender que lo escuchaba-un consejo...si piensas salir con un chico luego de haberte tirado a otro sé un poco más discreta…eso no habla muy bien de ti

La chica estuvo unos segundos quieta en su lugar, pestañó un par de veces, miró fijamente al chico y volvió a pestañar. No había comprendido nada.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡tsk!-Sasuke cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna y habló con el tono más calmado y frío que halló en su repertorio-no te hagas, te vi con Sai

-¿Sai?...¿me viste con…-dejó la pregunta en el aire, por fin entendía. Los había visto almorzar… ¡y le estaba haciendo una escena! ¿Quién lo diría? Se hubiera echado a reír ahí mismo si el orgullo se lo hubiera permitido, pero Sasuke estaba insinuando algo que no le gustaba nada, ¿Cómo era eso de que se tiraba a uno y salía con otro?... ¿acaso le estaba diciendo fácil?

Enarcó por unos segundos las cejas para luego dejarlas caer en picada hasta casi unirlas mientras su boca formaba una "o" perfecta en un gesto que denotaba de indignación.

_"oh no, Sasuke Uchiha…te haz metido donde no debes…"_

-¡sólo estábamos almorzando!-alegó con frialdad.

-pues cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría otra cosa…

-¡¿y que si era otra cosa?!-exclamó dando un paso hacia él, amenazante-de todas formas no es algo que te importe

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-y me da igual…por mi haz lo que te plazca, sólo te estoy dando un concejo

-¡no me interesan tus concejos!...-presionó el índice contra el pecho del muchacho de forma acusadora- ¡tú y yo no tenemos NADA!, no tienes derecho a criticarme

-¡por su puesto que no tenemos nada!-se acercó a ella y le apuntó de igual forma, elevando la voz-¡ni tampoco me interesa!

-¡Perfecto!-gritó-¡entonces tú y tus estúpidos concejos se pueden ir a la mierda!

-¡TÚ te puedes ir a la mierda!

-¡ME DA IGUAL!-chilló.

-¡bien!

-¡bien!

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!

Entonces hubo un segundo de confusión, como si todo se hubiera apagado, un segundo en el cual ni uno de los dos supo que pasó. Pero cuado volvieron a la realidad se dieron cuenta de que se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Y se acariciaban y apretaban contra el otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Sakura dio un salto para enredar sus piernas a la cintura del chico, pero Sasuke estaba tan aturdido que perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron sobre la mesa de centro, Sakura sobre él. Pero no les importó, siguieron contorsionándose sobre la mesa como dos serpientes que tratan de ahogarse mutuamente.

Sakura le tiró el pelo con fuerza y apretó sus sienes con la palma de la mano mientras lo besaba. Abandonó su boca y bajo por su cuello hasta el hombro mientras sus manos, más rápidas, descendieron por su torso directo a su entrepierna.

Y presionó ligeramente.

Sasuke arqueó la espalda y soltó un profundo y ronco gemido que estremeció a la chica.

Sakura apretó con más fuerza y subió un poco su cuerpo para que sus pechos quedaran frente al rostro del chico.

El moreno bajó el cierre de su remera con los dientes para luego hundirse en su seno. Mientras sus manos, que habían estado apretadas contra los glúteos de la muchacha, retiraban ágilmente sus pantalones y los de ella.

No hubo mayores rodeos, la urgencia podía más. La penetró limpiamente con un rápido movimiento hacia arriba. Sakura se revolvió en su lugar de placer y gimió sin pudor.

Luego siguió ella, pero no con los movimientos parsimoniosos y pacientes de la vez anterior, sino que con fuertes salto que estremecían toda la mesa y parte del suelo.

Hicieron el amor otras varias veces en la mesa, también en la cocina, luego de que a Sakura le diera hambre y fuera a buscar algo para comer mientras Sasuke se recuperaba de su cuarto orgasmo. Y luego en el cuarto de la chica; en la alfombra y en la cama.

Tuvieron sexo sin restricciones hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos agotados y muy, muy satisfechos.

**-x Fin del capítulo x-**

**umm bueno, q les puedo decir...la verdad es q no soy muy buena cn los lemons :P (los hago cortos x temor a que queden vulgares) es que un lemon es bueno sólo cuando te eriza los bellos y siento, a mi mucho muy pesar, que yo no tengo esa habilidad u.u..pero apelo a su imaginacion (q me imagino es muy...volatil xD) y estoy segura de que ustedes podran llenar muy bien los espacios vacíos (jujuju)**

**por lo demás espero no haberlos desepcionado con "la venganza", ya que me imagino que muchos habran pensado que Sakura formularía un plan malevolo para humillar a Sauke cuando enrelidad ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba iritando al chico :P**

**que mas que mas...¡ah si!**

**de nuevo muchichichichisimas gracias a**

minako uchiha yuki  
evan-lauri  
sasusaku  
MariadeUchiha  
Bongio  
Hatake'Fer  
Karenxita-Akime Maxwell  
Nara Isa  
colette hatake  
x.CelliNe.x  
Sakuras winter  
ana belen martinez amaro  
sussane.x  
juli23  
setsuna17  
kaoru-uchiha  
ikamari  
princess-odi  
.Lolly Tenkawa.  
bella  
SakuritaHaruno14  
cari-sama

**gracias! de verdad sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado este chap tb**

**y bueno, un beso enorme a todos los que leen ...espero no haberlos aburrido y esop! n.n**

**nos leemos in the next chap**

**bye!**


	6. la boda

**hola de nuevo...creo que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar...lo siento T.Tpero weee**

**aquí empiesa la segunda parte de nuestra historia (la mas entretenida, wiiii)**

**disfrutenla**

**S&S: Porque sí.**

_by_

_Clover Potter_

**Segunda Parte.**

**Chap 6: La boda.**

**_-x…Dos meses después…x-_**

No lo entendía, había dejado su ropa vista la noche anterior y había salido antes del trabajo para poder arreglarse tranquilamente, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan atrasada? La verdad no lo sabía, pero si quería llegar a tiempo más le valía dejar de pensar en tanta cosa y entrar al baño de una puñetera vez.

Cerró la puerta con llave y abrió el grifo para que el agua se calentara mientras se desvestía. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua la mojara de pies a cabeza. Pasados unos minutos oyó a alguien que intentaba abrir la puerta.

-¡está con llave!-gritó hacia fuera para hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido del agua.

-¡abre la puerta!-respondió la voz masculina de Sasuke Uchiha desde el otro lado-¡me meo!

Sakura titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente estiró el brazo y corrió el pestillo.

-ya está…

Escuchó como la puerta rechinaba ligeramente al abrirse, la tapa del inodoro golpear contra el estanque y luego líquido caer sobre agua. Después silencio.

-¿Sasuke?-llamó con impaciencia, pensando que el chico se había ido sin cerrar la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡oye, se te olvidó la puerta!...-gritó. Pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

_"con un demonio…no le costaba nada cerrar la puerta"_ suspiró resignada y giró sobre sí misma para tomar el jabón, que reposaba en la parte de atrás de la tina. _"¡¿pero que…?!"_ soltó un grito ahogado y llevo los brazos a su pecho en un miserable intento por taparse.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó molesta. No entendía cómo ni por qué (bueno, la verdad es que sí sabía el por qué), pero Sasuke se había quitado TODA la ropa, se había deslizado hasta el interior de la tina sin hacer ruido alguno y ahora estaba parado frente a ella-el inodoro está afuera-le recordó con sarcasmo.

-¡hmp!-gruñó dejando entrever un sonrisa socarrona mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba-¿Por qué te tapas?...ya te he visto miles de veces

Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario, pero no suavizó la expresión-voy a llegar tarde

-si nos bañamos juntos es más rápido-rebatió mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por la curva de sus caderas, sugerente. Sakura se estremeció.

Claramente su intención no era "bañarse" con Sakura, no exactamente.

-dime algo-continuó hablando calmadamente, sin dejar de recorrerla con su dedo, que ahora viajaba de una clavícula a otra-…no recuerdo que hayamos tenido sexo en el baño…no en el lavamanos, quiero decir en la ducha…no lo hemos hecho aún ¿verdad?

-podemos dejarlo para después…-sugirió la chica en un último esfuerzo por persuadir al moreno.

-me pregunto por qué no lo hemos hecho…he leído que el sexo en el agua es increíble-continuó el chico haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de su compañera.

Sakura tragó grueso.

-no, basta…-tartamudeó débilmente. Sasuke la había acorralado contra la pared fría del baño y en eso momento besaba su cuello-soy…soy la madrina, tengo que…

-shh-susurró al tiempo que pegaba su frente a la de la chica para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Atrapó sus manos y las arrastró por la pared hasta posicionarlas más arriba de la cabeza de la chica. Entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le confesó con voz grave-si no lo hacemos ahora no podré resistirme durante la fiesta

Si alguna duda quedaba en la cabeza de la chica, esta se esfumó al oír el tono apremiante y solicito que había usado el moreno.

_"¡a la mierda! puedo llegar con media hora de retraso"_

**-xOx-**

-¿Sakura-san, te ha pasado algo?...estábamos preocupados

-¡oh, Lee…lo siento tanto! Los idiotas de la tintorería perdieron mi vestido y me tuvieron una hora esperando-explicó la chica con voz compungida. Si sintió alguna culpa por mentirle a su amigo de manera tan descarada, no se notó.

-¡no lo puedo creer!... ¿esos mediocres hicieron esperar a mi flor de cerezo?-exclamó con aires justicieros mientras apretaba los puños-¡ya verás como el poder de la juventud…!

-¡YA CALLATE!-chilló Tenten desde atrás y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-¡deja de hablar idioteces!

-no seas tan agresiva, Tenten…sólo estaba bromeando-le trato de tranquilizar la pelirosa.

-así es mi querido tronco de roble-terció Lee en tono sumiso, sin quitar las manos de su adolorida cabeza-por favor no te enojes

-¡ya te he dicho que no uses ese apodo!...es muy embarazoso-agregó en un murmullo, desviando la mirada ligeramente ruborizada.

-¡ah!, pero si tú eres mi hermoso tronco de…

-los troncos son gordos y ásperos…

-pero tú eres suave y fina como sus hojas-agregó el chico, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para acariciarla con delicadeza. Tenten pereció tranquilizarse y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de enamorada.

Sakura decidió alejarse para que la pareja tuviera algo de privacidad mientras se besaban.

Lee y Tenten llevaban cerca de tres años saliendo y cuando Lee le contó que le pediría matrimonio no pudo más que alegrarse.

**-xOx-**

_"-quiero que seas la madrina…-le expresó el chico en tono suplicante luego de que Tente aceptara la proposición. Sakura iba a aceptar feliz cuando el chico agregó más serio -pero hay algo…Neji será el padrino- _

_Se quedó unos instantes en silencio. -"claro, lo más natural sería que Neji fuera el padrino si han sido compañeros de equipo por tanto tiempo"- pensó, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué eso podía ser un impedimento para que ella fuera la madrina...-"quizás Neji no quería y había puesto algún problema"- pensó abrumada. Pero enseguida Lee se encargó de aclararlo._

_-claro que él no tiene ni un problema…pero quizás a ti te complique…_

_-¡por supuesto que no!-interrumpió la chica inclinándose hacia él-es un honor que me lo hayas pedido…y acepto feliz…"_

**-xOx-**

Lee y Tente habían arrendado un pequeño local para celebrar la fiesta pre-nupcial y no le costó demasiado encontrar al resto de la gente. Logró reconocer a Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade y Gai entre la pequeña multitud de no más de 40 personas. Saludó a todos cordialmente y luego se dirigió hacia Neji y se posicionó a su lado para recibir a los invitados que faltaban.

-llegas tarde…siendo la madrina deberías haber llegado incluso antes que la novia…-le comentó el chico sin dejar de saludar a le gente que llegaba.

-lo siento mucho-inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpas. No estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de gestos tan tradicionales, pero había aprendido a utilizarlos frente a Neji, de esa forma era más fácil tratar con él-tuve problemas con el vestido…

El chico la miró de soslayo y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que ese era su modo de decirle que le gustaba como se veía.

-¿Cómo estás?

Neji se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor-los eventos sociales no son de mi predilección-sólo entonces volvió la vista hacia ella-¿y tú?

Sakura sonrió abiertamente-ya sabes cómo me gustan a mi estas cosas

Increíblemente Neji le sonrió de vuelta-si, lo sé-suspiró-bueno, ya es tarde y no creo que vaya a llegar más gente…

-tienes razón-accedió, preguntándose mentalmente en donde demonios estaría Sasuke, quien todavía no se dignaba a aparecer.

Se dirigieron donde Naruto y Hinata a quienes ya no se les veía por separado y a los que la gente había comenzado a llamar "Hiruto"

-¡hola chicos!

-¡Sakura-chan!, ya creíamos que se te había olvidado la fiesta…

-idiota, sólo a ti se te olvidan las cosas

-¡hey!, llegué primero que tú, ¿cierto?-recalcó ofendido.

-eeeem…Naruto-kun…a ti si se te olvidó ¿recuerdas?, yo tuve que llamarte para que te acordaras-intervino tímidamente Hinata.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia delante e hizo un mohín con los labios-mierda, Hinata-chan…no tenías que decir eso-lloriqueó.

Hinata sonrió con inocencia-no es bueno que mientas, cariño-replicó dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Sakura miraba la escena enternecida. Por momentos veía a Naruto y Hinata deseando poder mantener una relación amorosa como la de ellos, colmada de muestras de cariño y afecto, pero al rato llegaba a la conclusión de que una relación así le sería muy aburrida, y se sorprendía pensado que seguramente el sexo con el rubio no le llegaría no a los talones a los arranques de originalidad del Uchiha, con el que, estaba segura, podía terminar incluso en un baño público.

_"Gracias a Dios todavía no llegamos a eso…"_ suspiró, y pasados unos segundos sus cavilaciones fueron a parar inevitablemente al mismo punto de incertidumbre que la había estado abrumando desde que el chico le comentara sobre la reconstrucción de la mansión, hacía unas pocas semanas... _"¿Qué va a pasar luego?"_

Si era sincera con sigo misma, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sasuke en su casa y la verdad es que no sabía cómo volvería a su antigua rutina luego de que él se fuera.

_"sólo queda un mes…luego se irá"_

-¿Sakura, pasa algo?-la voz de Neji la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-no es nada-negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír-es sólo que este tipo de eventos me dan nostalgia…pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando todos éramos unos chiquillos que jugaban a ser ninjas…y ahora…

-ahora es mucho mejor-terció Naruto, estrechando con fuerza a su novia-y por cierto, ¿Qué Sasuke no vino contigo?

-él…se atrasó, dijo que llegaba en un rato…la verdad es que ya debería estar aquí-razonó.

-¡ahí viene!-exclamó entonces Hinata, señalando hacía le entrada.

Sakura se volteó a ver, en efecto, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba hacia ellos con el porte altivo y arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba. Llevaba un traje negro sobre una camisa con rayas plateadas pulcramente abotonada y complementaba el atuendo con una corbata igualmente negra. Sakura sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, en su vida había visto a muchos hombres en eterno, pero estaba segura que a nadie, nunca jamás, le sentaría tan bien como a Sasuke Uchiha en esos momentos.

Le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de saltarle encima para soltarle la corbata y arrancarle los botones de un tirón para dejar su hermoso torso al descubierto…y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la sesión de sexo que había tenida apenas unas horas atrás…y también por el pequeñísimo inconveniente de que estaban en medio de una fiesta.

El chico saludó a todos con un gesto de la cabeza y Naruto ya estaba abriendo la boca para decirle algo cuando Lee hizo su estrepitosa aparición.

-¡bueno chicos, pasemos a la mesa por favor!

Tenten se acercó a él y lo aló por un brazo.

-¡idiota!, eso lo deben decir el padrino…

-¿Qué importa, cariño?-se encogió de hombros y hizo un gesto a la gente para que se acercaran a la mesa.

Sakura estaba líbida, no sabía qué clase de hechizo depravado le había echado Sasuke encima, pero no podía mantenerse quieta. En la mesa la habían sentado entre el novio y Neji, a cuatro sillas de Sasuke, y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se le antojaba como una especie de James Bond con su traje negro y ya en el postre no pudo resistirse y se las arregló para intercambiar asiento con Naruto en un jugada que ella autodenominó "brillante".

-¿Naruto, no te sientas junto al novio?-le preguntó en un susurro.

-¡claro!-asintió enérgicamente mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Lee, dejando libre el puesto junto al moreno.

Bueno…quizás no había sido brillante exactamente, pero al menos había funcionado.

Sasuke la miró significativamente, pero no hizo comentario alguno. En vez de eso tomó la pequeña cucharita situada a su derecha y comenzó a comer la ensalada de frutas que le habían servido.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y luego de tres cucharadas bajó la mano hasta posarla en su regazo, y se tomó otro par de segundos para deslizarla sigilosamente hasta el muslo de Sasuke.

La única muestra que dio el chico de haber notado el contacto fue una ínfima sonrisa socarrona que se le escapó apenas unos instantes antes de volver a su postre.

_-apresúrate para poder largarnos de aquí…_

**-xOx-**

Se la arreglaron para retirarse antes que ningún otro sin levantar sospechas.

Apenas atravesaron el umbral del local hacia la salida Sakura se le lanzó encima y lo besó con salvajismo.

-wo, tranquila-se burló el chico apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio, pero a Sakura no le importó.

Avanzaban por las calles desiertas de la villa casi a arrastras, entre besos, abrazos y caricias, y gracias a Dios el departamento quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, sino seguro se demoran toda la noche en llegar.

La chica se adelantó en el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento.

-abre la puerta-le apremió el chico, susurrándole cerca de la nuca y abrazándola por atrás-rápido-agregó mientras subía una de sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció bajo sus brazos y las llaves cayeron al suelo sonando estrepitosamente.

-aquí no…espera a que entremos-rogó aguantando la respiración para no suspirar.

Pero lo único que logró fue excitar más al chico, quien apretó el agarre y ladeó el rostro para besar su cuello y preguntarle al oído.

-¿por qué no?

-hay cámaras…Akito-san nos puede ver

-es viejo siempre está dormido-murmuró entre besos.

-entremos…-insistió algo más convencida, girando su rostro para encararlo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-como quieras…-se inclinó para recoger las llaves y abrió.

Entró arrastrando con él a la chica y cerró la puerta de una patada.

Sakura lo besó y comenzó a aflojar su corbata y desabotonar su camisa como se lo había imaginado unas horas atrás, mientras Sasuke se las arreglaba para desabrochar los tirantes del vestido plateado de ella.

Avanzaron a tientas hasta la habitación de la chica, dejando todo lo que llevaban encima a su paso, y una vez allí se dejaron caer sobre la cama completamente desnudos.

Sasuke dejó de besarla para observarla con detención. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes y oscuros por la excitación, los labios rojos e hinchados debido a la fricción y un adorable rubor en las mejillas, se veía hermosa. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, delineó sus labios con el pulgar y luego lo introdujo en su boca. Sakura acarició sus dedos con la lengua y los besó. Entonces Sasuke los retiró y siguió su camino sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la chica. Bajó por el cuello hasta la curva de sus hombros, entremedio de sus pechos y alrededor de su ombligo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cara interior de su muslo, que acarició tentativamente, subiendo a cada paso hasta llegar a su zona más sensible.

Sakura cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

La acarició superficialmente, dibujando círculos con su dedo índice y medio. La chica dejó escapan un pequeño gruñido y apretó los puños.

Entonces profundizó en contacto, primero un dedo y luego dos, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo constante y presionando ligeramente su zona más sensible.

Sakura gimió abiertamente y arqueó su espalda, bajando las caderas para profundizar aún más el contacto.

Aumentó el ritmo y se mantuvo así hasta que sintió sus dedos húmedos. Entonces los retiró y se posicionó para penetrarla.

Sakura enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se dejó hacer. No sabía en qué momento el chico había decidido ser él el que hiciera todo, pero le había encantado la iniciativa ya que por lo general ella debía "devolverle el favor".

Se mantuvieron a un ritmo constante, disfrutando en contacto, los gemidos, las caricias y los besos y luego de un rato Sasuke comenzó a envestir con mayor fuerza y rapidez, hasta que Sakura ya no pudo seguir el ritmo y se soltó del cuello del chico para dejar caer todo su peso sobre la cama. El moreno siguió unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre Sakura, sin llegar a aplastarla.

Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio..

_"genial…estuvo genial"_ pensaba el chico mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Giró su cuerpo y se tendió junto a su compañera. Cerró los ojos e intentó rememorar sus encuentros anteriores, como hacía normalmente luego de tener sexo, en una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar alguna falla, y sin encontrarla. _"perfecta…incluso la primera vez estuvo bien…demasiado bien"_ se detuvo en ese recuerdo, ahora que lo pensaba esa vez Sakura no había sufrido, ni llorado…ni sangrado como se suponía que debía hacerlo si era virgen. A no ser que…

_"no fuera virgen"_ casi por acto reflejo giró su rostro para mirar a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Había regulado su respiración, pero seguía perlada en sudor. _"¿Podría ser…?"_

Nunca se había cuestionado la virginidad de Sakura, le parecía absurdo que una chica como ella pudiera haber tenido relaciones con alguien que no fuera su pareja…o él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

-¿Sakura?

-¿ah?-murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-¿eres virgen?

**Fin del capítilo**

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! OOOOOH**

**sera...o no sera. He aí el dilema**

**jujujujuju**

**bueno, esto fue como el "prologo de la segunda parte"(x es esta taaan corto, lo siento)...por fin! había empesado esta historia pensando en lo que viene ahora y ya qería escribirlo!**

**mmm...creo q ahora le puse un poco mas de cariño al lemmon...pero no los puedo hacer mas largos y explicitos T.T...lo siento pero al parecer va contra mi moral (snif snif)**

**y q mas?...como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen...y mas a los que dejan sus comentarios que me hacen tan tan feliz (lo siento x no poner los nombre ahora...pero x aca es tarde y mañana tengo U temprano TTTT)**

**y bueno...ya saben lo q sigue:**

**"tanto si les gustó como si no...¡DEJEN SU RR!**

**no saben lo feliz q me hace saber que hago algo moderadamente bn en la vida (ahora último todo me sale mal...esto de escribir es lo que me va quedando...y ni tan buena soy :P)**

**un besito enorme a todos**

**Clover Potter**


	7. de verdades

**aaaaaaaah!...no me tocaba subir aun, pero no pude recistirme!!**

**espero que les guste n.n**

**S&S: Porque sí.**

_by_

_Clover Potter_

**Chap 7: De verdades.**

_-¿Sakura?_

_-¿ah?_

_-¿eres virgen?_

La pregunta tomó a la chica completamente desprevenida. Abrió los ojos y volteó su rostro para encararlo.

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar, seguro había escuchado mal.

-que si eres virgen…-repitió impaciente, sólo tenía que decir que sí y ya.

-eeem, Sasuke…te recuerdo que hemos tenido sexo cientos de veces…acabamos de hacerlo apenas hace cinco minutos…así que me imagino que esa pregunta se responde sola…

-no me refería a ahora-aclaró molesto, odiaba que le chica fuera tan racional, no necesitaba sus sarcasmos, con los de él bastaba y sobraba-hablo de antes… ¿habías tenido sexo antes?

Sakura pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-no me interesa…es sólo curiosidad-aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-ah, bueno…-suavizó la expresión-pues naturalmente que_-"no"-_sí

-oh, bien-Sasuke volvió la vista hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, ahora podían seguir con sus vidas…

_"un momento…dijo que sí"_ volvió a abrirlos de par en par y no se dio cuenta cuando abrió la boca para exclamar con escepticismo-¡tuviste sexo!

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle para contestar-ya te dije que si…duérmete

-¡tuviste sexo!-repitió pasando olímpicamente de la chica. De un salto se incorporó para encararla-me mentiste…

Sakura se incorporó igualmente.

-yo no te he mentido-frunció el ceño-¡por Dios, tengo veintiún años!... ¿qué creías que seguiría esperando virgen hasta que te fijaras en mí?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestarle que sí, pero se contuvo, ya que si lo pensaba objetivamente la idea sonaba bastante estúpida.

-no-mintió-pero tampoco pensé que andarías por ahí teniendo sexo con cualquiera…

-¿y quien dijo que fue con "cualquiera"?-espetó ofendida.

Sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, a una pregunta en concreto, que había estado martillando en su cabeza hacía un rato y la cual se había estado negando a formular…-¿Con quién?-mataría al bastardo.

-¡Qué importa!...es algo que ya pasó, yo no te ando preguntando por tus conquistas, y eso que deben ser muchas…

Sasuke gruñó algo inentendible, Sakura tenía un punto, pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

-claro que no preguntas…porque tú no las conoces

-tú tampoco sabes si lo conoces…

-tú misma acabas de decir que el no es un "cualquiera"…es obvio que lo conozco… ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Como respuesta el entrecejo de la chica se frunció todavía más y sus labios se apretaron hasta transformarse en apenas una línea.

-¿no me vas a decir?-insistió Sasuke con un tono tan frío y amenazante como el hielo.

-no

-bien…-de un tiró se deshizo de las sabanas y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura no lo detuvo, sabía que todo eso era una estupidez, una escena protagonizada por el macho con el orgullo herido, y ella no caería en su juego. Sin embargo eso no impidió que rezara internamente porque no se fuera. Hasta que escuchó el portazo que le indicó que el chico ya se había ido.

**-xOx-**

toc-toc

...

TOC-TOC

La puerta se abrió.

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?... ¿y esas maletas?

El chico se auto invitó a pasar antes de contestar, no quería correr el riesgo de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara…de nuevo.

-me quedó aquí-habló finalmente, dejando todas sus cosas sobre el mugriento sofá de su amigo, seguidamente el también se dejó caer sobre él.

Naruto cerró la puerta y alcanzó a su amigo en la salita de estar-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-me aburrí de mendigarle alojamiento a Sakura-explicó encogiéndose de hombros-y como la mansión está casi terminada pensé que no te molestaría alojarme por un par de semanas…

Naruto asintió seriamente, como si hubiera comprendido algo-ya veo… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-Na-ru-to-murmuró entre dientes aguantándose las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, no quería quedarse en la calle-ya te he explicado, ¿Qué no comprendes?

-Sasuke, no sé por quien me tomas… ¡son las cinco de la mañana!...si es verdad que te aburriste de "mendigar" entonces te hubieras esperado hasta mañana

El moreno le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio. ¿Por qué a Naruto se le ocurría sonar inteligente en los peores momentos?

-seguro se pelearon, ¿no?-continuó especulando el chico.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro-piensa lo que quieras…-gruñó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba mejor en el sofá para dormir-¿no tiene algo para taparme?

**-xOx-**

Durante los siguientes dos días no supo nada de Sakura, no la vio en el despacho de Tsunade ni en el hospital, tampoco se la topó en las calles o en Ichikaru's…no es que le interesara ni nada, sólo le perecía extraño. Sin embargo tampoco preguntó a nadie.

Y ya por el tercer día escuchó "casualmente" una conversación entre Ino y Shizune. Al parecer Sakura estaba enferma y no se podía presentar a trabajar. Lo que no dejó de parecerle extraño.

_"hace unos día se veía perfectamente"_ pensó y cuando Ino se despidió de la chica y lo vio parado en el pasillo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que jamás pensó ver en ella _"algo raro pasa aquí, seguro Sakura le contó todo"_ concluyó ligeramente molesto. No le parecía justo que Sakura fuera por ahí contando sus líos amorosos siendo que él se había mantenido callado...ni Naruto sabía.

_"mujeres"_ gruñó y siguió su camino, gracias a dios ya había terminado con sus misiones y podía volver a la casa de su amigo.

-¡hola, teme!... ¿quieres ramen?-fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar al lugar.

-¡hmp!-exclamó mientras se echaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión-como quieras

Naruto se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para dedicarle una expresión de fastidio-siempre tan expresivo, idiota

Como toda respuesta Sasuke se encogió de hombros…

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban comiendo su plato de ramen instantáneo sentados en el sofá y sin despegar los ojos de la tele.

-¿Por qué vemos esta mierda?

-¡shh!, esta es la mejor parte-calló el rubio, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la tele para no perderse el esperado beso entre los protagonistas.

-¡Sakura ve estas cosas!-gruñó molesto, pero luego pensó que era mucho más divertido verlo con ella, porque luego le bajaba las ganas de imitar a los protagonistas, que ahora se besaban apasionadamente-¡hmp!-resopló, estaba pensando en ella…de nuevo. Esos últimos tres días le había costado conciliar el sueño, se había acostumbrado a tener sexo con Sakura antes de dormir…y a dormir abrazado a ella…y también a tener sexo al despertar.

Con el dolor de su alma debía admitirlo, la echaba de menos.

Miró a Naruto de soslayo, hacía un tiempo que tenía ganas de preguntarle…quizás él supiera…

-¿Naruto?

-¿mmm?

-sabes, tengo curiosidad... ¿hace cuanto que Lee y Tenten están de novios?

Naruto dejó de comer y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿y desde cuando te importan a ti esas cosas?

-es sólo que he estado pesando…que en realidad no sé muchas cosas sobre lo que ha pasado en la villa…es decir, estuve ausentes durante seis años…

-ah, es eso-asintió-es verdad, te has perdido de muchas cosas…

-¿y bien?...

-bueeeno...-se llevó los dedos a la boca con aires pensativos-según recuerdo ellos comenzaron a salir hace unos tres años, quizás un poco más… ¡ah, sí! Ya lo recuerdo...a mi me daba mucha envidia porque se veían tan bien juntos...incluso hablando de cejotas, que no es muy agraciado que digamos...desde un principio tuve la impreción que lo de ellos era de verdad...pero los demás encontraba una poco extraño que hubieran comenzado a salir porque…-calló en seco y abrió muchos los ojos, entonces se volvió para mirar a Sasuke por la rendija de los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañando-¿Por qué era extraño que salieran?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, teme?-cuestionó el rubio con desconfianza.

-sólo quiero que termines de hablar…no sé por qué tanto misterio…

-¿es por Sakura, no?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Lee y Tenten?-se sorprendió, la verdad era que había comenzado a preguntar con la esperanza de descubrir quien había sido el novio de la pelirosa, pero no había esperado que el tema saliera tan pronto.

-¡no te lo diré!-exclamó con resolución-no quiero que hagas explotar mi casa también-agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿también?...Naruto, no estoy entendiendo nada… ¿Por qué yo...?-dejó la pregunta en el aire, por fin comenzaba a comprender.

Seguramente habían tocado el mismo tema en su casa hacía cuatro meses y el resultado había sido que esta explotara. Ahora tenía más curiosidad. ¿Qué cosa le había dicho Naruto que había sido capaz de sacarlo de sus cabales de tal forma?

-¡con un demonio, ya cuéntame!

-no…te vas a poner como loco de nuevo y…

-me pondré como loco si no me cuentas-amenazó.

Naruto lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente hablo-¿prometes que no le harás nada a mí ni a mi casa?

-lo prometo

-bien…-suspiró-parecía raro que Lee y Tente salieran juntos porque…a Lee le gustaba Sakura…y mucha gente suponía que Tenten le gustaba Neji…

-¿y?-insistió impaciente, aunque tenía un horrible presentimiento que le apretaba el estómago.

-que…Lee y Tente comenzaron a salir poco después de que Sakura y Neji empezaran a ser…novios-concluyó el rubio temeroso, atento a la reacción de Sasuke.

Por su parte el moreno no hizo ni dijo nada. _"Así que fue Neji…" _lo meditó unos instantes _"claro, por eso estaban tan amiguitos en la fiesta de Hinata"_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo fueron novios?-preguntó, y no pudo ocultar el desasosiego en su voz.

-eeeem…cerca de dos años

-ya veo-no sabía que opinar al respecto. No estaba molesto, pero sentía una extraño vacío al pensar que Sakura había estado con Neji de la misma forma en que había estado con él días atrás…pensar que él había sido el primero, y que seguramente se habían querido mucho…incluso amado _"dos años, no es para menos"._ Sintió una envidia enorme por Neji Hyuga, quien seguramente tendría recuerdos hermosos con Sakura, recuerdos de una relación claramente más profunda que la que él tenía con la chica en esos momentos. _"lo nuestro es sólo sexo…"_

Naruto parecía leerle la mente, y compartir su dolor, porque cuando el chico volteó a verlo vio en su rostro una expresión de abatimiento que nunca había visto en sus zorrunas facciones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó arisco, lo último que necesitaba era que dobe sintiera pena por él.

-Sasuke…no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en ocultar tus sentimientos, no es algo que lo que debas avergonzarte-expresó el rubio con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él-cuando la gente se guarda sus problemas termina explotando…o en tú caso haciendo explotar cosas…y eso nunca es bueno-concluyó sonriendo conciliador.

Finalmente el Uchiha correspondió el gesto-si, supongo que tienes razón-aunque en su caso había sido bueno, gracias a eso se había estado con Sakura…

Pero claro, una cosa era admitirlo ante Naruto, pero otra muy distinta era hablarlo con Sakura, su ego era capaz de doblarse ligeramente como para sinserarse con su amigo…pero no de romperse. Además, Sakura estaba enferma, así que tampoco estaba la posibilidad de encontrársela "casualmente" en el trabajo o en el hospital, y claramente él no iba a ir hasta su departamento para hablar con ella.

Y así pasó una semana...

Había vuelto esa mañana de una misión de tres días junto a Kakashi y Kiba. Se había dado el lujo de tomarse la tarde libre de misiones, luego había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y ya había bajado el sol cuando decidió volver a la casa de Naruto.

-mierda…váyanse a un hotel-masculló apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada y se encontró con la parejita "regaloneando" en SU sofá.

Hinata dio un respingó y del susto dio un fuerte empujón a Naruto, quien terminó en el suelo.

-yo…creo que mejor me voy-tartamudeó muerta de vergüenza, se levantó del sofá y caminó presurosamente hasta la entrada-a-adios

PAAF

…

-¡teme!-rugió el rubio luego de haberse recuperado de la impresión, Sasuke le había hecho perder valioso tiempo con su Hinata-chan-¡qué te pasa a ti! ¿Que no puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?... ¡ESTA NO ES TÚ CASA!

Sasuke pestañeó varias veces, no pudo evitarlo, jamás había visto a su amigo tan enojado.

-hey, tranquilo…no pensé que estarían "ocupados"-aclaró despreocupado.

-¡no me importa!-se cercó para encararlo-¡LARGO!

-¿cómo?-lo miro sorprendido. _"¿no estará diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo, o si?"_

-¡que te largues, fuera!-repitió el rubio, todavía más decidido.

Luego de unos segundos de procesamiento, el moreno se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta. No quería pelear con Naruto ni tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse en esa casa de dos por dos-volveré cuando estés menos idiota-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles y veredas y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba a dos cuadras del departamento de Sakura.

_"maldición, ¿cómo fue que terminé aquí?"_

Para qué seguirse engañando, sabía que terminaría yendo de todas formas a verla y cualquier otro momento sería igual de inadecuado que ese.

Y ya estaba a pocos pasos del edificio cuando vislumbró a un muchacho saliendo del mismo, era Sai. ¿Qué hacía el chico tan tarde en la casa de Sakura? Tan sólo pensar en las respuestas le daba nauseas.

_"no, Sakura no lo haría"_

Al reconocerlo, Sai se detuvo y le miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-podría preguntar lo mismo-respondió el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

-me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de lo idiota que has sido con Sakura estos últimos días…-sugirió imitando el tono del moreno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño _"no puedo creer que Sakura le haya ido con el cuento a esta capullo…mierda"_

-no creo que sea algo que te incumba

-Sakura es mi amiga y no dejaré que le hagas más daño

_"amiga, JA…tú sabes tan bien como yo que es lo que realmente quieres con ella…pero no te va a resultar, idiota"_

-lo que haga o deje de haces con Sakura no te concierne…así que no te entrometas

Sai apretó los puños furioso.

-¡´MALDICIÓN SASUKE UCHIHA!...¡que seas guapísimo no te da derecho a tratar a la gente como basura!-exclamó con la voz tres tonos más aguda de lo normal debido a la emoción. Enseguida se serenó y volvió a su porte frío-Sakura te necesita más que nunca ¡y tú ni si quiera te has dignado a llamarla para saber cómo está!

_"¿para saber cómo está?... ¿qué es todo esto, tan grave es su enfermedad?"_ estaba tan consternado por lo que había dicho el chico que el hecho de que hubiera usado la palabra "guapísimo" para dirigirse a él había pasado a segundo plano.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-preguntó precavido.

-¿has venido a verla, no?...mejor pregúntaselo personalmente…-respondió con voz cancina, dio un suspiró y siguió caminando-suerte…Sasuke-kun

Estaba asustado, mientras subía las escaleras de metal hacia el segundo piso del lugar un montón de ideas sobre enfermedades mortales pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Y si Sakura moría?... ¿cómo sería el resto de su vida sin su presencia?

_"ya cálmate Sasuke Uchiha…seguro pescó un catarro y el muy marica de Sai ha exagerado para asustarte…eso es todo"_ se tranquilizó antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento.

Sin embargo nadie salió a abrir.

Golpeó de nuevo.

Y otra vez no hubo respuesta.

-maldición-masculló fastidiado, definitivamente ese no era su día. Pero luego recordó que todavía tenía las llaves extras de Sakura.

Buscó en sus bolsillos el llavero de sapo que Naruto le había regalado para su cumpleaños, efectivamente, junto a las de la casa de Naruto y las de la mansión, estaba la llave que abría la puerta del departamento de la pelirosa.

Entró en silencio, todo estaba en penumbras, y si no fuera porque acababa de ver a Sai saliendo del lugar hubiera jurado que no había nadie en casa.

Era extraño, había pasado apenas una semana desde que había dejado el lugar, pero ahora que lo pisaba de nuevo le parecía tremendamente nostálgico. Como los restos de un lindo recuerdo de algo que nunca volvería a ser igual.

Porque esa era la sensación que experimentaba en esos momentos. El presentimiento de que nada volvería a ser igual.

Avanzó despacio por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el cuarto de la muchacha.

Entró y la puerta rechinó ligeramente, lo que hubiera alertado a cualquiera en el cuarto que había un intruso. Sin embargo nadie se volvió para encararle, el lugar estaba vacío.

Volvió a salir, y por unos momentos pensó realmente que la chica se había desvanecido, pero entonces percibió un atisbo de luz que asomaba por el resquicio de la puerta del baño. Sakura debía estar adentro.

Acabó con la distancia en tres pasos, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la giró con cuidado.

Despacio, muy despacio abrió la puerta y se encontró con el lugar iluminado por la pálida luz que brillaba desde el techo.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre el retrete con la espalda arqueada, tapaba su rostro con ambas manos y cada tanto sus hombros se convulsionaban. Estaba llorando.

Algo se oprimió en el pecho del muchacho y no pudo decir nada, envés de eso dio otro paso hacia la chica, alertándola de su presencia.

Sakura dio un respingo y pegó sus ojos brillantes a la figura masculina que se había materializado en el umbral de su baño.

Ni uno dijo nada. Parecía estar en otra dimensión. De repente habían dejado de ser Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, dos ninjas de la hoja, ya no estaban en un baño, no estaba en ningún lugar. Lo único que existía era el dolor en los ojos jades y el miedo en los negros.

_"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

-Sa-kura-tan sólo la mención de su nombre la derrumbó.

-¡lo siento, Dios lo siento tanto!-chilló, mientras reanudaba su llanto con nuevas fuerzas.

Algo cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué sientes?... ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó, acercándose a ella sin saber qué hacer. Consolar a la gente nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¡te juro que yo no lo sabía…NO QUERÍA!

-¿Qué no querías?-se hincó frente a ella para quedar a su altura-¡Sakura!-insistió sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Pero la chica ya no podía hablar, sólo lloraba, con tal desasosiego que Sasuke no pudo seguir aguantándole la mirada y tuvo que desviare la suya hacia otro lado.

Entonces lo vió, algo había caído del regazo de la muchacha.

_"eso es…"_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía ser cierto.

Alzó la vista hacia la chica nuevamente y habló con firmeza para hacerse escuchar por sobre los sollozos de la pelirosa-Sakura…-tragó saliva pensando con ironía que su presentimiento había estado en lo correcto, ya nada sería igual. Continuó-¿ese test de embarazo es tuyo?

**-x...Fin dle capítilo...x-**

**jujujuju**

**soy mala, lo sé...otra vez acabé el chap con una pregunta (aunque esta no es taaaan estúpida como la anterior...osea, podría ser de Ino, ¿no?...además todavía no se sabe si es positivo xD)**

**ahora bien...las cosas se van a aclarando (no se cuantos chaps mas será...pero no muchos T.T)...creo que quedo algo más serio que los anteriores...la verdad no soy muy buena para escribir cosas muy sentimentales...no me gustan y nunca se me ha dado...pero lo ameritaba, ¿no?** **sólo espero que no hayua sido muy horrible : P**

**y ya...Neji era el "misterioso" ex se Sakura...supongo que ya muchos lo habían pensado (igual espero no haber sido muy obvia)...y por lo mismo Sasuke hizo explotar su casa (¿será que ya en ese momento sentía algo por Sakura? O.o) dum dum duuuum**

**a:**

**Hatake'Fer  
setsuna17  
DarkOtakuMdl  
xXqueen-hinataxX  
Karenxita-Akime Maxwell  
SakuritaHaruno14  
kaoru-uchiha  
Bongio  
meikyo natsume  
.Lolly Tenkawa.  
sasusaku  
Nara Isa  
hikaru-hyuuga  
sakura uchiha  
Yami Yessi 22  
sakuraki  
HANNIA  
alexavenuz  
shen-sii-chan  
mel  
Giuli-Uchiha93  
Mariam H.  
Kiraira  
x.CelliNe.x  
Sakuras winter  
sussane.x  
princess-odi  
ana belen martinez amaro  
danielauchiha  
sasukeuchihaJm  
Esme-chan TS-DN  
minako uchiha yuki  
Uchiha Hikary 15  
ikamari  
cari-sama  
Sakura kunoichi no power  
juli23  
Uchiha Sakura Uchiha  
karlyta  
kitsunoyamaneko**

**como siempre muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar comentarios...que me hacen TAAAAAN feliz (snif, snif)...capítulo dedicado a uds n.n...espero que les haya gustado**

**y eso...nos leemos luego...ojala dejaran algun comentario para saber que les parece el rumbo que esta tomando la historia...y bueno**

**un beso grande a todos**

**Clover Potter**

**PD:a cari-sama: jojojo, lo sabías todo!...no había qerido contestar tu RR xq arruinaria el suspenso(espero que hubiera un poco)...o hubiera tenido que mentirte :P**

**aios!**


	8. cuatro de cinco

**aaaah! lo siento lo siento taaanto!!...soy mala mala...pero es q he sufrido una crisis vocacional severa...y luego de dar vueltas por periodismo y psicologia al pareser me quedo con diseño ..auqn todavía no esoty segura...por lo menos estoy mas estable emocionalmente y no ando llorando por cualquier cosa xD...y además ahora me vengo a enterar que me han plagiado!! asi es...no lo puedo creer! una tal "sakurita linda" (q de linda no tiene nada) mi fic "****dulces de caf****e"...y no solo a mi, si no que varias autoras más asi q...como podran deducir este no ha sido mi mes...ni mi semana especialmente**

**pero bueno, no lo aburro mas con mis problemas**

**sólo espero que no se hayan olvidadod e la historia :P**

**NO PLAGIEN!  
**

**ACTULIZACIÓN!!: bueno...en primera agradecer por todos la RR de apoyo (ya estoy mucho mucho mejor y lista para escribir mas tontares n.n)**

**y weno...como el chap no me tenía del todo convencida le he agragado unas cuantas cosillas...sólo a la ULTIMA PARTE, para que no lean todo el chap de nuevo ¬¬...aunq si quireen lo hace, por mi no problem xD**

**espero que les guste  
**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap ****Clover**

**Chap 8: Cuatro de cinco**

Luego de escuchar el portazo se quedó unos instantes en silencio, esperando oír algo, un murmullo que le indicara que Sasuke no se había ido. Sin embargo nada llegó a sus oídos.

Con un último atisbo de esperanza se asomó por el pasillo a la sala de estar, no había nadie, Sasuke había tomado todas sus cosas…se había marchado.

Bufó molesta, la verdad es que no había esperado que lo hiciera en serio…es decir ¿Quien pensaría que el GRAAAAN Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de armar semejante escándalo por…celos? Ella no, por lo menos.

_"en fin…ya volverá"_ pensó, mientras volvía a su cama, resuelta a dormir _"… sólo espero que sea pronto" _rogó en silencio…

No alcanzó a despertar del todo cuando una sensación de nauseas la obligó a corre al baño. Apenas alcanzó a levantar la tapa del retrete antes de dejar escapar el líquido ácido que había estado luchando por salir en su garganta.

Se quedó inclinada sobre el inodoro, jadeante, y tuvo que vomitar otras tres veces antes de sentirse lo suficientemente compuesta como para incorporarse.

_"¿Qué mierda comí ayer?"_ no lograba recordar, seguro algún marisco en la fiesta de Lee y Tenten le había caído mal, sin embargo no dejaba de parecerle ilógico, su estómago soportaba perfectamente hasta la tierra y la noche anterior no había sentido ni una molestia. Finamente concluyó que debía tener las defensas bajas debido a la discusión con Sasuke.

Mientras se duchaba y vestía tuvo que correr otras cuatro veces al baño, y ya a la quinta pensó que lo mejor sería no ir a trabajar, el baño más cercano a su despacho estaba a dos pisos de distancia, y la idea de pasar todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro no le era muy motivarte.

_"al demonio…siete años al servicio de Tsunade, merezco un día de descanso…me quedo acá"_ resolvió, y sin más se volvió a meter a su cama y no se movió de allí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta…

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, pensando que podía ser Sasuke. Luego corrió a abrir.

-ah, ere tú-masculló sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción al encontrarse con Ino Yamanaka.

-¿y a quien esperabas?-inquirió molesta, invitándose a pasar.

-a nadie-Amabas tomaron asiento-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tsunade me mandó a averiguar por qué no has ido al hospital…ya pensábamos que estaba muerta

-¿y por qué no llamaron?

Ino se encogió de hombros-Tsunade no especificó…solo dijo "averigua por qué la holgazana de Sakura no ha venido"-dijo con voz grave y gruñona que pretendía imitar a la la Godaime-y al tiro pensé en venir…además tengo algo que contarte…pero dime ¿Qué te pasó?

-estoy enferma…del estómago

-ya veo…tienes un aspecto horrible

-gracias-pretendía que sonara sarcástico, pero le ganaron las nauseas y tuvo que correr nuevamente al inodoro.

Ino la siguió-¡vaya, frentona!...si que estás mal-comentó desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, sin conmoverse por las arcadas de su amiga-y por cierto, ¿Sasuke no se ha quedado a cuidarte?-habló con un dejó de burla que a Sakura le sentó como patada en estómago.

-él se fue-respondió escuetamente, limpiándose un resto de vómito con brusquedad.

Pudo ver el rostro de sorprendido de Ino reflejado en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-nada…sólo se fue

-¿Por qué?

-no estoy segura…creo que se sentía incómodo-habló inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. Salió del baño y caminó a su cuarto seguida de cerca por su amiga.

Una vez allí ambas se instalaron en la cama de Sakura.

-¿pero…no te dio ni una explicación?

-no….y de todas formas no me importa-se encogió de hombros-lo único que me preocupa es la boda de Lee, así como estoy no puedo organizar nada…y la boda es dentro de un mes-suspiró.

-ah, pues no te preocupes…que para eso tiene a tu buena amiga Ino-le guiñó un ojo, Sakura sonrió agradecida-pero eso luego, que te tengo que contar la nueva… ¿adivina quienes están de novios?

-no se… ¿tú y Shikamaru?-bromeó sin mucho interés, pero al notar que su amiga no hablaba volvió la vista a ella, tenía la expresión desencajada. "mierda, la cagué"-¡ahí, por Dios!

-frentona…eres una mierda de amiga

-¡lo siento!,etto... ¡TE FELICITO!

-no, no, no….lo has arruinado todo

-¡vamos, Ino, no te pongas así!

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado de forma dramática.

-¡anda ya cuenta, que no me lo creo!... ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-pues…nada-habló todavía algo resentida-anoche estaba saliendo del hospital y él estaba afuera…-comenzó a hablar con más entusiasmo-quería que fuéramos a comer y… ¡Dios, fue tan lindo!

-¡ya habla!

-comimos en su casa, vimos una película y tuvimos sexo…y…me dijo que era la mejor novia que podía pedir…

-¿así sin más?

-si…al principio yo no lo noté…pero luego caí en cuanta de lo que había dicho y le pregunté que qué quería decir, y bueno, ya sabes lo expresivo que es…repitió lo mismo y se encogió de hombros…yo sólo pude abrazarlo y besarlo…y creo que me mudaré con él-finalizó muy, muy feliz.

-¡Ino, eso es genial!...no sabes cuánto me alegra-se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó.

-es como un sueño

-¡ala! Hay que celebrar…¿te quedas a almorzar?

-¿Qué no estabas enferma?…

-sí, pero esa última "expulsión" me sentó muy bien-guiñó un ojo-tengo antojo de pollo ¿Qué te parece?

-ya sabes…como de todo-respondió mientras barría el lugar con la mirada, distraída-este lugar es un desastre…si quieres te hago la cama mientras cocinas

Sakura se incorporó asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Encendió el horno y sacó el pollo y las verduras de la nevera. Entonces oyó un grito ensordecedor.

-¡FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dejó caer la cebolla que estaba picando y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto.

-¡Ino, INO!... ¿Qué pasó?-exclamó abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!-siguió chillando furiosa, mientras que de una tirón deshacía toda la cama-¡me vas a explicar ahora mismo QUÉ significa ESTO!

Sakura se quedó congelada. Ino prácticamente le estaba restregando las sabanas en su cara, señalando una enorme mancha blanca que a todas luces era…

_"¡mierda!"_

-no…no sé lo que es-tartamudeó negando con las manos-debe ser… ¡crema! que se derramó de alguna vez que comí acá…

-¿por quién me tomas? Eres tan mala para mentir que hasta me da pena...además ¡reconozco una mancha de semen cuando la veo!...y ésta CLARAMENTE es una

-yo no…no sé de donde salió-siguió negando miserablemente.

-¡con quien te has estado acortando!... ¿no será…?-preguntó suspicaz-¡OH POR DIÓS, SI LO ES!-abrió mucho lo ojos al ver la cara avergonzada de su amiga, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Hinata-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!... ¡TE LO HA ESTADO METIENDO SASUKE UCHIHA Y NO ME HABÍAS CONTADO, JODIDA MENTIROSA!

-¡Ino, cuida la lengua!-exclamó escandalizada.

-¡Y NO LO NIEGAS!

-YAAAA, está bien, está bien…es verdad-suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama.

Ino se quedó pasmada en su lugar-por… ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

-¡qué sé yo!...no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie…

-pero… ¿Cómo, cuando, donde?... ¡exijo saberlo todo!

-ya, ya…-accedió con voz cancina-fue hace como cuatro meses…veíamos un película y…no se…sólo se dio

-¿y después de eso…se han vuelto a acostar?

-pffff!...obvio…muchas, no sé cuantas, pero bien seguido-se sonrió el recordar algunos encuentros especialmente placenteros.

-¡maldita frentona!-chilló tirándole un cojín que le dio en plena cara.

-¡que te enojas!, tú tienes a Shikamaru, ¿no?

-claro que si-se apresuró a corroborar-es sólo que ¡ARG!...jamás pensé que alguna de las dos tuviera real oportunidad y tú… ¡tú llevas quizás cuanto tirándotelo!-estuvieron unos segundo en silencio en los que ambas se miraron a los ojos desafiantes, finalmente Ino sonrió con picardía-¿Qué tal lo hace?

-¡puerca!-le devolvió el cojinazo, divertida-yo no ando preguntándote por Shikamaru, ¡vamos! Mejor te apuras a hacer mi cama si no quieres quedarte sin comida…

**-xOx**-

Los siguientes días no se sintió mucho mejor, siempre por las tarde se sentía una poco mejor y se decía que al día siguiente volvería al trabajo, pero por las mañanas las nauseas volvían sin tregua y en poco tiempo comenzó a deducir que podía significar realmente su enfermedad.

Ese día salió sólo unos instantes a comprar a la farmacia de la esquina.

- …deme cinco-pidió a la dependienta con voz atropellada por la vergüenza.

La mujer se dio vuelta para buscarlos y se los extendió sin emitir juicio-son 6 con 30

-gracias-y salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor.

De vuelta a su apartamento se encontró con Sai, quien caminaba en dirección a ella.

Sólo entonces recordó que le había dicho que iría a verla.

_"joder, ¿Por qué justo hoy?"_ suspiró.

-¡buenos días, Sai!

-buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?...deberías estar descansando

-lo sé…es que, tenía que comprar unas cosas-contestó nerviosa al ver que la mirada del chico bajaba directamente a la bolsita que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué compraste?... ¿quieres que lo lleve?

-¡no!-casi gritó-...digo, no, gracias…estoy bien-corrigió, alejando inconscientemente la bolsita de los ojos del moreno-son sólo…medicamentos, ya sabes, para el estómago…

Quizás Ino tenía razón…o más bien, sí, tenía razón, Sakura definitivamente no sabía mentir, porque sólo bastó que terminara la frase para que Sai le arrebatara la bolsa de las manos con un ágil movimiento que le tomó completamente desprevenida.

Sakura quedó pasmada.

-no miraré si no quieres que lo haga-habló con parsimonia-pero no me mientas…conmigo no funciona…

-lo siento-inclinó levemente la cabeza-es sólo que...-suspiró-mira y lo sabrás…

Sai introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la bolsita y saco una de las cinco cajas que habían dentro.

-¿test de embarazo?-miró las otras cajas-¿son para ti?

Sakura asintió en silencio.

-¿Cómo?

Sólo entonces la chica alzó la vista para ver su rostro, la frialdad con la que le devolvía la mirada era escalofriante. Siempre se había sentido algo incómoda frente a la expresión impávida del chico, pero nunca tanto como en esos momentos.

-Sai, por favor…no me mires así-le rogó con los ojos vidriosos.

Sólo entonces el chico reaccionó.

-yo…lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte sentir mal…-la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con cariño.

Sakura sonrió-está bien… ¿quieres pasar?

Ambos subieron hasta el apartamento de la pelirosa y una vez estuvieron sentados en la salita de estar, hablaron con más calma.

-fue Sasuke, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el chico.

-sí…

-¿él…está en una misión ahora?-preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-no lo sé-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sai frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-verás él…Sasuke se fue…

-¿huyó?-Sakura pudo identificar un dejo de indignación en su voz.

-¡no!...él, no sabe nada sobre el test, se fue un día antes de que comenzara a sentirme mal…

-¿entonces porqué se fue?

-supo lo de Neji

-¿sólo por eso?-arqueó una ceja, divertido-¡ja! Yo me lo imaginaba celoso…pero esto es ridículo

-lo sé…cosas de hombres, supongo

-no…cosas de Sasuke nada más… ¡no sé cómo puedes fijarte en un chico así!-la chica bajó la mirada, pensativa-tú… ¿todavía lo amas?-preguntó con voz queda.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué si lo amaba?... ¿cómo podía responder algo así luego de todo lo pasado?

-yo…no lo sé, ¿se puede amar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño?

-claro que sí…si lo amas de verdad

-Dios Sai…es todo tan complicado…quiero creer que no lo amo, que después de tantos años por fin pude sacármelo de la cabeza, que sólo me acosté con él por diversión y que mi cariño por él es sólo de amigos…y sin embargo, este vacío que siento cada vez que nos peleamos-se llevó las manos al pecho-este dolor…sofocante que siento cuando no está cerca, que no desaparece hasta que nos abrazamos de nuevo, me hace pensar que en realidad nunca logré olvidarlo-concluyó con los ojos rojos por el escozor del llanto.

Sai la miró en silencio, sin saber que hacer frente a la chica, quien parecía implorarle con la mirada una respuesta que no poseía.

Él también deseaba que no fuera amor, Dios sabe que así era. Sin embargo no iba a engañarse, ni tampoco engañarla. Y a sus ojos la verdad era que Sakura amaba a Sasuke Uchiha más que nunca.

-deberías hablar con él, no es bueno que te guardes todo eso-dijo finalmente, y con el dolor de su alma-…pero primero averigua si realmente van a ser padres

A Sakura se lo hizo un nudo en la guata, había llegado el momento.

-tienes razón-se incorporó y se dirigió al baño con uno de los test.

**-xOx-**

Positivo…cinco de cuatro.

-Sakura…no creo que sea necesario…-gritaba Sai desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡claro que lo es!-claro que lo era, ¿y si salía negativo? ¿Y si los otros estaba equivocados?, debía asegurarse completamente de que sería madre si iba a hablar con Sasuke.

Esperó pacientemente los cinco minutos en silencio.

-¿ya está?

-un segundo-contestó mientras el resultado iba tomando forma…una línea…y luego otra

Abrió la puerta.

-¿y?

-positivo…-suspiró.

-ya estarás convencida, ¿no?

-supongo…

-que harás

-no lo sé, Sai…luego pensaré en eso…ahora sólo quiero descansar…

-no quieres que me quedé

-gracias…pero quiero estar sola, ya sabes, para digerir…

-¿estarás bien?

Sakura la giñó un ojo e hizo un intento de sonrisa-ya me conoces

-claro…adiós…

Apenas escuchó el portazo se dejó caer sobre el retrete.

Un bebe, iba a tener una bebe

_"mamá"_ pensó mientras sentía las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos_ "mamá…soltera"_

Estaba aterrada. Sasuke se había ido…y ella sería madre.

_"Sasuke no lo querrá…él no me ama"_ soltó un sollozo _"pensará que hice a propósito para atarlo a mi…me despreciará, de nuevo"_ lloró con fuerza "_solos…estamos solos…"_ aferró fuerte su vientre.

Entonces algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista sorprendida. Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, parado frente a ella como una aparición.

_"una aparición…estoy alucinando"_ pensó anonada por lo real que le parecía el chico.

Pero entonces la aparición habló, y se dio cuenta de que no era una sueño…Sasuke en realidad estaba allí, mirándola con una expresión de preocupación nunca antes vista en sus finas facciones.

-Sa-kura

Y volvió a llorar con reanudadas fuerzas, Sasuke estaba allí y debía enfréntelo…debía soportar su rechazo y no estaba segura de poder lograrlo…

-¡lo siento, Dios lo siento tanto!-chilló desesperada. Dejando caer el test.

-¿Qué sientes?... ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella, dubitativo.

-¡te juro que yo no lo sabía…NO QUERÍA!

-¿Qué no querías?-se hincó frente a ella para quedar a su altura-¡Sakura!-insistió sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Deseaba explicarle todo, que serían padres, que ella no lo pediría nada y que comprendía que él no quisiera saber más de ella…pero no podía dejar de llorar. Lo miraba a los ojos, suplicante, rogando internamente porque no la odiara. Entonces Sasuke desvió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, había visto algo.

-Sakura…-calló-¿ese test de embarazo es tuyo?

Sakura volvió la vista hacia el objeto que señalaba Sasuke, en efecto, era su test de embarazo. Luego volvió a dirigir su atención al chico, sin embargo seguía sin hablar.

-¡Sakura, contesta!-insistió.

La chica asintió en silencio

-entonces tú…-volvió a asentir-y yo…-inclinó la cabeza una vez más-ya veo…

Sasuke bajó la mirada y tragó grueso. Tenía la garganta seca.

Papá, iba a ser papá, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír

…un bebe con Sakura…

Volvió a mirarla a ella, la madre, y un desazón invadió su pecho al verla tan demacrada.

_"¿Por qué…?"_

-¿Por qué lloras?-apenas terminó de pronunciar la pregunta le sonó tan estúpida que quiso golpearse, sin embargo la verdad era que la curiosidad le picaba en la garganta, así como unas ganas enormes borrar la pena de su hermoso rostro.

Por su parte Sakura se sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-es decir… ¿no, no estás feliz?... ¿no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?-preguntó, y ante la idea no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-no es eso…-aclaró sin salir del asombro, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción por parte del chico-es…algo más complicado que eso…-agregó ahora ligeramente molesta al presentir que el chico no comprendía las dimensiones reales del asunto "claro, como no va a ser a él a quien señalen en la calle…"-yo tenía una vida planeada…un futuro en mi carrera…

-hey…no hables sólo por ti, yo también estoy en esto…y también tendré que sacrificar muchas cosas, sin embargo esa no es excusa…

-¡tú no eres el que andará con una pansa enorme como un letrero luminoso que diga "aquí va la madre soltera"!-interrumpió rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-oye, oye-lo escuchó mascullar, y sintió sus brazos estrecharse contra su tembloroso cuerpo para abrazarla, lloró con más fuerzas-por favor ya no llores-le suplicó-si es eso lo que te preocupa… lo solucionaremos-se separó una centímetro de ella para mirarla a los ojos-no serás una madre soltera…me tendrás a mi-le susurró retirando una lagrima de su mejilla con el pulgar-siempre estaré a tu lado…seremos felices, los tres

Sakura la miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes en busca de un gesto que le indicara que lo que estaba oyendo era una mentira, porque era imposible…simplemente no podía ser verdad que él estuviera…

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-mascullo sin lograr frenar el temblor que invadía su cuerpo.

-que me casaré contigo

_"me casaré contigo"_ las palabras retumbaban como eco dentro de su mente y, mientras veía como Sasuke comenzaba acercarse para besarla, sintió como su le dieran una bofetada. Y cuando vio que él cerraba los ojos y terminaba con los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre sus bocas, supo que no quería que la besara. Entonces alzó su mano y…

PAAAF!

El rostro de Sasuke se ladeó a un lado por el impacto. Volvió a mirarla, asombrado. La chica mantenía el ceño firmemente fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea, luchando por que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir.

-¡qué te pasa!-exclamó molesto y confundido.

-¡eres un cretino!...quiero que te vayas de mi casa-agregó incorporándose para salir del baño.

-¿cretino?-se levantó igualmente y la siguió por el pasillo a zancadas para alcanzarla. La tomó por un brazo y la obligó a encararlo-¿Qué estás loca?... ¡te acabo de pedir matrimonio!

-lo sé perfectamente-siseó zafándose del agarre con brusquedad.

-¿y entonces?

-¡dios!, a veces creo que eres más idiota que Naruto… ¿creías que me lanzaría a tus brazos agradecida por tu acto de caridad?

-¿caridad?

-ya me oíste así que no me repitas…ahora-avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió-¡largo!

Pero Sasuke no se movió de su lugar, sino que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡PERO QUÉ TE CREES!-exclamó, furiosa-¡ándate!

-¿crees que te pedí matrimonio por….caridad?-siguió hablando en tono ameno, como si la chica le estuviera hablando del clima.

-sí, así es-contestó dubitativa, pero sin llegara a desfruncir el ceño-¿por qué más querrías hacerlo?

-¡hmp!, Sakura…al final sigues siendo la misma molestia de siempre…-hizo sonar la lengua y negó con la cabeza, como si fuera algo lamentable-¿de verdad me crees tan idiota como para hacer algo así sólo por "caridad", como tú lo has llamado?...¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que lo hago porque así lo quiero?

-¿Porque así…lo quieres?-repitió, suavizando la expresión, nerviosa. Sasuke había comenzado a acercarse nuevamente, dejándola arrinconada contra la pared.

-exacto…porque yo lo quiero-le susurró al oído.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Añoraba tanto esa sensación de vértigo, Sasuke estaba tan cerca que no lograba hilar las ideas de forma coherente y no estaba segura de entender bien las palabras del chico.

-¿acaso tú…quieres…?-balbuceó.

-ajá…-asintió el chico, rozando sus labios en el acto-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó sobre su cuello.

-yo…-soltó un gemido e inconscientemente pegó sus caderas a las de él.

-¿tú?-ronroneó suavemente, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-yo…quiero…-sólo eso bastó para que Sasuke se lanzara a sus labios como una fiera, con tal fuerza que sus dientes chocaron. Pero no les importó, siguieron besándose y retorciéndose en busca de una mejor forma de hacer encajar sus cuerpos.

Sakura se aferró a su cuello y cuando comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, Sasuke la interrumpió para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cuarto.

La depositó sobre la cama con delicadeza y luego se posicionó arriba para seguir besándola.

Bajó por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de su vestido. Entonces tomó el primer botón con su boca y con un ágil movimiento de lengua lo desabrochó.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras seguía con la mirada extasiada los diestros movimientos de la boca del chico.

Sólo cuando llegó hasta su ombligo se detuvo para deslizar con la yema de sus dedos las mangas del vestido y así terminar de sacárselo.

Y se quedó mirándola.

-eres hermosa-susurró.

-gra-gracias-murmuró tímidamente como respuesta. Pudorosa ante la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y volvió a besarla. Mientras Sakura bajaba una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del muchacho.

Desabotonó el botón, bajó la cremallera y se internó en las profundidades de sus bóxers.

Sasuke se estremeció y dejó escapar un quejido ronco sobre los labios de la pelirosa.

Sakura sonrió de lado y disminuyó abruptamente el ritmo.

-¡joder!

Repitió la acción otras dos veces, divertida, hasta que el mismo Sasuke la detuvo. Tomándola por las muñecas y posesionándolas cada costado de un tirón para inmovilizarla.

Entonces sonrió socarrón.

_"ahora te toca a ti"_

Delineó el contorno de su silueta con la lengua hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas y las bajó con los dientes hasta sus rodillas. Entonces volvió a subir por la cara interna de su muslo, dejando una caminó húmedo a su paso hasta llegas a su sexo.

Y presionó ligeramente…el efecto fue inmediato.

-¡oh, Dios!-gimió la chica, temblando de pies a cabeza. Intentó mover los brazos, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

Presionó otro par de veces antes de internarse definitivamente con la lengua.

-¡oh por Dios!-repitió la chica, arqueando la espalda y apretando los puños.

Sasuke lamió, presionó, mordió y besó hasta que por fin sintió los músculos de la chica contraerse en un primer orgasmo.

Saboreó en el paladar su sabor, y luego se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

A la chica le tomó un par de minutos recomponerse. Pero cuando sintió que la excitación la invadía nuevamente, tomó la iniciativa, terminando de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-espera-interrumpió el chico entre besos-¿no es peligroso?...digo…para el bebe

Sakura lo miró enternecida y respondió-claro que no…él no siente nada-siguió besándolo y acomodó sus caderas bajo las de él.

Sasuke la penetró igualmente con cuidado, por si acaso. Y una vez adentró embistió con más seguridad.

Casi había olvidado la sensación de estar dentro de ella, ni sus mejores sueños lograban igualarse a la realidad.

Cuando ambos llegaron al climax, dejó que ella se recostara sobre su pecho y acarició su cabello.

-entonces, ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Sakura se levantó bruscamente y le miró a los ojos.

-¿casarnos?... ¿qué estás loco?

-¿de qué hablas?-se incorporó igualmente-hablamos de eso antes de…

-lo sé…pero, ¿no te parece algo…pronto?

-¿pronto?-repitió, indignado.

-digo…ni si quiera somos novios-aclaró la chica, intentando calmarlo.

-bien…novios entonces-se encogió de hombros-mujeres, quien las entiende-masculló por lo bajo.

Sakura volvió a recostarse sobre él.

_"novios"_ rió para sus adentros _"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"_ y pronto calló profundamente dormido con una sonrisa pegada en los labios.

**-x...Fin de capítulo...x-**

**ACTUALIZADO: bueno...le puse un poco de lo mio...y un poco de lo que a ustedes tanto les gusta (como siempre de dudosa calidad pero weeee...es lo que hay, no?)...y para lo que querían saber para donde iba a la cosa...AHI ESTA!!...lo chicos serna novios jujuju**

**aunq ya muchos se imaginaba algo asi (no doy nombres...uds saben, chicas ; D )...quizás soy demaciodo predecible..tendre que cambierlo :D**

**en fin**

**este chap va dedicado a la GENTE QUE NO PLAGIA!!...especialente a:**

**Hatake'Fer  
Mariam H.  
xXqueen-hinataxX  
hikaru-hyuuga  
ikamari  
HANNIA  
Meikyo Natsume  
minako uchiha yuki  
Bongio  
SakuritaHaruno14  
kaoru-uchiha  
Kiraira  
sussane.x  
Nara Isa  
Esme-chan TS-DN  
DarkOtakuMdl  
kitsuneoyamaneko  
Karenxita-Akime Maxwell  
jessy moon 15  
juli23  
x.CelliNe.x  
velvet9uchiha  
Giuli-Uchiha93  
naruhinasasusaku  
YuriKagome  
judith uchiha  
alexavenuz  
cari-sama  
Haine  
danielauchiha  
o0Rin-Chan0o  
always mssb**

**vamos! que me encantan todos sus RR...32 en un solo chap!..quiero llorar (snif)...les prometo q en estos momentos sus comentarios son una de las pocas cosas que me alegran el dia! de verdad muchas gracias!!**

**un beso enorme a todos los que leen...y mil besos más a los que me dan su apoyo en sus comentarios**

**gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Clover**


	9. los tres problemas

**kiaaaaaaaaaaa!! lo siento lo siento y LO SIENTOOO, otra vez me demore...mucho...muchisimo T.T mis mas sinceras apoligizes**

**mi no time...mi no inspiración...mi no nada! jajaj estoy echa una desastre, pero vamos! que se vienen la vacaciones ( espero terminar con esta historia antes de que lleguen : P) y nada más...aquí mi conpensación, el chap 9!!**

**S & S: Porque si.**

**_by_**

**_Clover Potter_**

**Capítulo 9: Tres problemas de estar embarazada.**

**_"La llegada de un bebé nunca ha sido algo fácil, y puede traer una serie de problemas tanto a la pareja como a quienes la rodea. En especial si sucede como algo imprevisto y la pareja no está casada._**

**_Problema número uno: la familia…_**

…

-¿Cómo estás?...yo muy bien, gracias…si, losé….por eso es que llamé…pero no te molestes por favor… ¡por supuesto que te amo!...si, ya…quería saber si…sí, por eso te llamo...¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?...si…¿te parece mañana, a las seis?...perfecto, ¿tienes la dirección?...si, esa es…bien…tengo que…tengo que colgar…no, no…si quiero hablar contigo, es sólo que…debo irme…bien…sí, yo también…mucho…adiós…-Sakura colgó el auricular al tiempo que soltaba una profundo suspiro-mierda, por qué tiene que ser tan difícil…

Justo en ese instante Sasuke salió de la cocina con dos sándwiches.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó extendiéndole uno a la chica. Quien lo tomó en silencio sin responder.

-¿pasó algo?

-mis padres vendrás a cenar mañana a las seis…

Sasuke guardó silencio unos instantes sin cambiar las expresión, finalmente preguntó en tono casual.

-¿y en donde planeas comer?

-¿Cómo en donde?...pues acá, ya te dije…

-no-interrumpió-me refiero a "sobre qué?", ¿Qué piensas cenar en el suelo?

_"mierda, es verdad"_ pensó horrorizada al recordar que nunca se dio la molestia de comprar un comedor.

-¡debemos conseguir una mesa…YA!

**-xOx-**

-¡mama, papa!... ¿como están?-saludó con efusivo cariño mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de cada uno.

-bien, linda ¿tú como has estado?-contestó el señor Haruno, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y robusto, de escaso cabello negro y bigote de morsa.

-sí, cuéntanos por favor…ya que no te dignas a llamar-agregó su madre, un mujer guapa que, al lado de su marido, perecía mucho más delgada y pequeña de lo que en verdad era, de severos ojos jade como los de su hija y cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros.

_"Negro + Café Rosado?? O.o…que familia más extraña",_ pensó Sasuke.

-Shizuno, no seas infantil…-reprochó el hombre a su esposa.

-¡si es la verdad!-alegó ella en tono infantil.

-por favor, no le hagas caso, Sakura-alzó la mirada para echarle un vistazo al lugar y sólo entonces reparó en que su hija no estaba sola-¿y este joven…?-preguntó con voz queda.

-él…bueno, es una de las razones por las que llamé…el es Sasuke Uchiha…mi…-no supo continuar, la vergüenza pudo más. No se habían dicho novios formalmente, ni si quiera habían usado la palabra en voz alta y no se había puesto a pensar en lo bochornoso que le resultaba referirse al chico con ese título, _"después de todo Sasuke no pega con esas cosas"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz segura y arrogante del muchacho.

-soy su novio, mucho gusto-completó sin ni un miramiento.

-oh, el gusto es mío-exclamó la Señora Shizuno, viendo encantada como Sasuke tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con delicadeza.

_"hipócrita ¬¬"_ pensó Sakura.

-Señor Haruno-saludo con igual cortesía al hombre que pronto sería su suegro.

Pero el padre de Sakura no parecía ser tan receptivo como la señora.

-que tal-farfulló suspicaz- linda-le habló a Sakura, pero sin quitarle su ojo crítico de encima al muchacho-¿ase cuanto que sales con este tipo?

-emm…bueeeno, oficialmente estamos juntos desde hace dos días…quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo-recalcó-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?-el chico asintió en silencio-¿no era este el chico por quien te peleabas con Ino?... ¿al que le escribías poemas de amor?

-¡mamá, basta!-exclamó roja a más no poder. Podía sentir la mirada insidiosa de Sasuke sobre ella y casi podía oler sus pensamientos_ "¿así que poemas de amor, eh?"_ mataría a su madre-fue hace tiempo…

-claro, claro…pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo terminaron siendo novios?

-bueno…es un larga historio…su casa explotó y…

-¿su casa explotó? ¿Cómo?-inquirió sorprendida.

-mmm…ahora que lo mencionas…-masculló pensativa al recordar que ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo Sasuke había destruido tamaña construcción.

-estaba entrenando…-se apresuró a responder con un dejo de sequedad en su voz-nada importante, Sakura ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la mesa?

-bien-gruñó no del todo convencida-algún día me tendrás que contar-le susurró al pasar a su lado.

-sí, si…da igual

Sakura sirvió la comida, pescado a la plancha con arroz y verduras, y luego tomó asiento entre Sasuke y su padre.

-entonces, tu casa explotó ¿y?...por favor continua, estoy intrigado-gruñó el Señor Haruno en tono sarcástico.

-y…por orden de Tsunade-sama tuvo que quedarse aquí…y bueno…ya saben-murmuró avergonzada.

El señor Haruno tosió con fuerza y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa-¿viven juntos?-logró preguntar entre carraspeos-¡me imagino que no dormirán en la misma cama!

-¿Quién está siendo infantil ahora, cariño?-interrumpió Shizuno-¡Sakurita ya está grande como para saber lo que quiere!...además ¿Qué tiene de malo que duerman en la misma cama?...son novios y es natural que quiera intimar…

Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, su mirada viajaba horrorizada de su madre a su padre, y luego a Sasuke. No le hubiera molestado que su vida acabara en ese momento… en el preciso instante que su madre utilizó la palabra intimar…

-¿te acuestas con mi hija? Es eso ¿no?-esas palabras lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad para comprobar, horrorizada, que su padre amedrentaba a Sasuke y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-…creo que eso no es lo más importante-contestó el Uchiha, ya sin nada de paciencia-Sakura, por qué no les cuentas lo que les ibas a decir y ya…me dio jaqueca…

-¡Sasuke! Me prometiste que me dejarías a mí…

-es que no hablas nunca…-farfulló cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

-¡tú no lo haces más fácil!

-¿lo que no ibas a decir?-interrumpió el Señor Haruno, con los ojos desorbitados-¿Qué cosa?

-papa, tranquilízate por favor…no es nada malo…

-bueno, entonces cuéntanos-la alentó su madre quien al parecer era la única que mantenía la compostura.

-emm…bueno…la cosa es que ustedes…o sea, Sasuke y yo…esto…

-¡por dios, Sakura!...escúpelo-chilló histérica la mujer, terminando así con el último ápice de cordura que quedaba en el lugar.

-¡YAAAA!... ¡TENDREMOS UN HIJO!-exclamó por sobre el griterío, dejando todo en silencio.

Esperó impaciente la reacción de sus padres. Su madre pestañeó un par de veces, y volvió a pestañear, mientras el rostro de su padre se iba desfigurando en una mueca de indescifrable. Sasuke parecía haberse quedado dormido.

-un hijo-articuló finalmente la mujer-¡oh por Dios, Kuroro, vamos a ser abuelos!-chilló en un espasmo de alegría, lanzándose a los brazos de su hija-¡oh Sakurita!...por fin me darás esa alegría

-gracias mamá-suspiró aliviada, correspondiendo el abrazo. Sasuke parecía despertar de apoco, pero su padre seguí sin decir palabra.-¿Papá?

El hombre giró su rostro lentamente hacia su hija y luego hacia Sasuke, quien le devolvía la mirada ligeramente temeroso.

-Señor-comenzó a decir, pero Kuroro lo detuvo.

-tú…-gruñó, levantándose de su puesto para encarar al muchacho, Sasuke le imitó-tú…maldito chiquillo…-hubo un segundo de silencio tenso, que terminó cuando el hombre estrechó fuertemente al menor Uchiha, no para ahorcarlo, sino para abrazarlo-¡mas te vale que cuides bien de mi nieto!-agregó en tono afable, dándole unas palmadas que lo dejaron con dolor de espalda durante tres días.

Sakura sonrió, lo peor ya había pasado.

-¿van a querer postre?...

**_…Problema número dos: Los cambios hormonales. Estos cambios se traducen en cambios repentinos de humor…_**

…

-todavía no entiendo para que querías que viniera…he visto tu mansión miles de veces…-gruñó molesta, sin dejar de caminar junto al chico moreno, quien había insistido para que lo acompañara a ver como había quedado la remodelación de su casa.

-lo sé…pero no has visto como quedó ahora…-argumentó ya sin nada de la paciencia que había mostrado durante todo el camino.

-¿Qué tan distinta puede estar?...no te ofendas, pero no eres exactamente el rey de la originalidad ni nada…además tus gustos son muy predecibles…

-puedes dejar de alegar sólo un segundo-cortó entre dientes, apretando los puños para no mandarla a joderse al vecino, la mansión estaba en la siguiente esquina, un par de minutos y ese tormentoso viaje habría valido la pena.

-te advertí que no tenía ganas de venir…no estoy de humor…

-ya llegamos-anunció arisco, abriendo las puertas del portón principal para dejar pasar a la chica.

-¿vez? Está exactamente igual a como la recuerdo-comentó cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacía la casa con aire aburrido.

Sasuke ni se molestó en contestar, sólo debía esperar a entrar a la casa y subir al segundo piso, sólo un poco más…

Luego de mostrarle todos los corredores, el jardín central y cada una de las salas del primer piso, el humor de Sakura se volvió todavía más desagradable.

-¿ya terminaste?

-falta el segundo piso-escupió con sequedad, adelantándose a subir las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones.

-no entiendo para qué te molestaste en reconstruir todo esto y si ya te dedicas a destruirlo de nuevo…-comentó.

Subieron las escaleras a la planta superior. Y luego de pasar dos habitaciones de huéspedes, Sasuke se detuvo en una puerta corrediza.

-y aquí-abrió la mampara-el cuarto principal

-no sé por qué sigues con todo esto…te apuesto a que es igual que…-Sakura se quedó helada. Estaba frente a un típico cuarto nupcial japonés, de paredes color pastel y al centro, como único mueble, una cama estilo tatami adoselada de dos plazas.

Pero no fue la belleza minimalista de la pieza la que la dejó sin habla, sino la connotación que había por detrás.

-pero esto es…

-si…-afirmó con orgullo-este…es nuestro cuarto

Sakura se volteó a verlo…y se echó a llorar.

-¡hmp! Y ahora qué te pasa…

-¡oh! Sasuke…eres increíble-sollozó, abrazándolo.

-sí, supongo que sí-accedió dando le un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡y un idiota!-agregó, parando en seco el llanto y separándose de él de un empujón-¡¿qué te crees que puedes venir a decidir por los dos donde vamos vivir?!...¿y qué si yo me quiero quedar en el departamento?

-¡hmp! Mujer molesta…-se cruzó de brazos y le miró con reproche-pues si así lo quieres puedo vender la mansión y…

-¿enserio harías eso por mi?-interrumpió nuevamente con los ojos vidriosos.

-bueno…si…supongo-murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia otro lado, molesto por su propia vergüenza.

Y Sakura se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos, pensando que tenía el novio más genial del mundo…

**_…el cambio hormonal también se traducen en antojos…_**

…4:02 AM…

-Sasuke…-llamó en la oscuridad con tono dulce, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

-Sasuke-_kun_-intentó de nuevo, entonces sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Sonrió de lado, llamarlo con ese apodo nunca fallaba.

Sasuke murmuró algo inentendible y luego se volteó a encararla, aunque apenas podía distinguir su silueta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó somnoliento.

-tengo hambre… ¿te acurdas si quedan de los dulces de café? **(NA: lo siento, no pude resistirme)**

-te los comiste todos esta tarde-contestó arisco, ya que estaba seguro de que la chica sabía que no quedaban.

No agregó nada más y por unos instantes reinó el silencio.

Sasuke ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando la voz suave de Sakura llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

-Sasuke, tengo hambre-repitió.

-hay manjar en la nevera…

-Sasuke…es que quiero dulces de café…

-Sakura, a estas horas está todo cerrado…

-la panadería de la señora Hirika abre a las cuatro…

-la panadería de la señora Hirika está al otro lado del pueblo-le recordó, rogando internamente por que la chica se apiadara de él.

-por favor…Sasuke-_kun_…

_"mierda"_

-bien, bien…voy…pero que sea la última-masculló al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama.

-lo prometo-contestó la chica, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

…

-joven Sasuke-le saludo la dependienta al verlo entrar a la tienda ojeroso y demacrado-¿a estas horas, _de nuevo_?, si tiene insomnio debería ir al hospital…

-nada de eso…sólo deme los dulces

La Señora le extendió una bolsita de cartón.

-que tenga un buen día

-buen día mi culo-le escuchó gruñir antes de que desapareciera de un salto.

**_…y antojos de otro tipo…_**

…4:06 AM…

-Sasuke-kun…-llamó en la oscuridad, mientras instintivamente acercaba su cuerpo al del chico.

Sasuke dio un respingo al sentir que alguien le pellizcaba del culo.

-joder Sakura, estaba durmiendo-se quejó todavía adormitando.

-lo sé-ronroneó sobre su oído-¿sabes?…acabo de tener una sueño y ¡dios! Estoy tan húmeda que creo que manché el colchón-comentó, mientras su mano se deslizaba como una culebra hasta la entrepierna del chico.

-Sakura acabamos de…

-no podré dormir tranquila si no me quito esta idea de la cabeza… ¿Dónde estás las esposas?

-no lo sé…la ultima vez las usamos en el baño…quizás en el armario…pero Sakura-la llamó al ver que a se había incorporado para ir a buscar su nueva adquisición erótica-creo que no estoy de ánimo…ayer apenas pude dormir y…-calló en seco al percibir la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando la chica desde el umbral de la puerta. Tragó grueso-esto… ¿podemos dejarlo para más rato?

-¡ni hablar! Estoy cachonda ahora…así que ahora va a ser ¡y punto!-

**_…y por último, y no por eso menos importante, el tema de las relaciones con los otros entes sociales, también llamados amigos…_**

…

-los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia…

Lee depositó un tímido beso sobre los labios de su ahora esposa, Tenten.

Seguido de los aplausos y vitoreas clásicos de los invitados.

Sakura, parada junto a la novia como buena madrina, se estremecía cada tanto en un desafortunado intento por retener el llanto.

-¡vamos, Sakura! Ya cálmate…es sólo una boda…-le consoló Ino una vez lo novios se hubieran retirado al jardín.

-¡buaaa!...no sé que tanto hablas…si tú también tiene los ojos rojos…

-¡pero no lloro como en un entierro!-recalcó.

-chicas…debemos ir al jardín-les recordó Hinata quien las esperaba en la entrada que dirigía al patio principal de la casona Hyuga, en donde se celebraría la fiesta. Pero en ese preciso instante apareció Naruto, la tomó de una mano y se la llevó en dirección contraria, de vuelta a la mansión.

-¡cierto!...Tenten va a tirar el ramo-exclamó Ino, tomando a su amiga de la mano para alentarla a salir al jardín, sin prestarle atención a Hinata-vamos frentona a ver si lo coges y así dejas de llorar

Sakura se puso en camino sin la más mínima intención de hacer lo que Ino había dicho, salvo por dos cosas…tirar y coger, aunque no tenían mucho que ver con el ramo.

_"¿Dónde cresta se metió Sasuke?"_

Salió al exterior de la casona, en donde todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en torno a la Tenten, quien se había volteado para tirar el ramo al azar, Ino corrió a unírseles.

Pero Sakura siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Alejado un poco de la gente, hablando con Shikamaru y Shino, estaba Sasuke.

-que tal chicos-saludo con aire casual, posicionándose entre Shikamaru y Sasuke.

-¿no vas a coger el ramo?-preguntó intrigado el Nara.

-mmm…no me apetece-se encogió de hombros, mientras se las arreglaba para lanzarle una mirada significativa al Uchiha-además, no es necesario-agregó, logrando incomodar al chico.

-yo sólo espero que no lo agarre Ino…-comentó Shikamaru con aire distraído.

-¿alguno sabe dónde está el baño?

-umm…deberías preguntarle a Hinata o a Neji-contestó Shino.

-yo sé donde está-cortó Sasuke, entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje de la pelirosa-te acompaño…

Y se encaminaron devuelta a la enorme casa Hyuga.

Caminaron en silencio por la planta baja, cada vez con mayor apremio. Se metieron a la primera habitación de huéspedes que encontraron y sólo después de cerrar la puerta se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro.

-¡Dios, ya no me aguantaba!-comentó Sakura entre besos. Retrocedió y se dejó caer sobre la cama de plaza y media que había en el centro. Sasuke la siguió-date prisa que tengo que volver…-agregó al tiempo que se las arreglaba para quitarse las bragas sin arruinar su vestido.

-ya voy, ya voy-se quejó, mientras luchaba con el cinturón de su pantalón. Finalmente gateó por la cama hasta quedar posicionado sobre la chica y la volvió a besar.

Y tan absortos estaba en eso que no se dieron cuenta de que otra pareja había entrado al cuarto hasta que…

-¡MIERDA!-chilló una voz femenina que logró que ambos pegaran una salto-¿Sasuke… ¡Sakura!?

Ambos quedaron congelados, reconocían esa voz.

_"ay! joder"_

-I-Ino… ¿Qué haces acá?-tartamudeó Sakura, al tiempo que empujaba a Sasuke y cubría sus piernas con el vestido, ya que la chica venía acompañado por Shikamaru.

_-¡¿HA DICHO SAKURA?!- u_na voz al interior del armario distrajo momentáneamente a todos los presentes.

_"¿y ahora que…?"_ O.o

_-¡shhh! Naruto…nos van a oír_

_-me importa una mierda…_

PAF!, se abrió la puerta del armario de un golpe, dejando ver que, efectivamente, Naruto estaba ahí dentro.

-¡TEME! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Sakura-chan?-preguntó furioso.

-lo mismo que tú y Hinata…me imagino-contestó burlón al notar que Hinata, escondida tras Naruto, se hallaba semidesnuda.

-¡arg!, ¿Qué es la única habitación en esta casa?-preguntó Sakura frustrada, sin poder creer que las tres parejas se hubieran metido al mismo cuarto…a hacer lo mismo.

-no…pe-pero es la que se encuentra más cerca del patio-explicó tímidamente Hinata.

-son todos una pervertidos-masculló Ino.

-¿y tú?... ¿me vas a decir que venías a conversar?-escupió Sakura.

-emm…bueno…-se sonrojó-¡ese no es el punto!, yo tengo novio... pero ¿tú con Sasuke?...

-¡si, explíquense!-exigió Naruto.

-¿pues tu qué crees?-preguntó Sasuke, quien todavía se hallaba con los pantalones a medio bajar-además ¿Qué tanto te importa?

-¡Sakura es mi amiga! Y no dejare que un pervertido como tú…la…la…

-¿la que?-se burló- de todas formas ya es muy tarde-tomó a Sakura por la muñeca y la aló para abrazarla de forma posesiva-Sakura es mi novia y tendremos una hijo-sonrió triunfal al ver como la cara de Naruto se iba desfigurando de a poco-además…nos vamos a casar-agregó, sólo para fastidiarlo.

-¡Sasuke!-se escandalizó la pelirosa, mirando a todos lados, histérica-¡eso no es cierto!

-¡FRENTONA! ¡VAS A TENER UN HIJO Y NO ME HABÍAS CONTADO NADA!-chilló Ino, avanzando a zancadas hacia la pareja, corrió a Sasuke de un tirón y tomó a la chica por el cuello-¡eres una amiga de mierda!-la zarandeó-¡mas te vale que yo sea la madrina si no quieres morir!

-si…si-logró jadear-pero ya suéltame.

Ino aflojó el agarre… y luego la abrazó-y también quiero ser la madrina de bodas-agregó.

-como quieras-suspiró.

-¡Sakura-chan!… ¿es eso cierto?-preguntó el rubio, quien por fin había salido de su letargo.

-bueno…pues sí, sí lo es…

-¡KIAAAAA! En ese caso que seré el padrino-sonrió.

-¡ni hablar! El padrino es Shikamaru

-¡qué va! Yo soy su mejor amigo

-¡y yo su mejor amiga!

-emmm…pueden ser dos padrinos ¿no?-sugirió Hinata.

-¡ah es cierto!

-si…pero yo seré la favorita

-¡claro que no, seré yo!

-¡tsk! problematico ¬¬

…

**_…y bueno, ya ven que ni un problema es tan terrible y al final lo más importante es lo que viene luego…"_**

**-xOx-...fin del capítulo...-xOx-**

**Bueeeeno...me parece que quedo como una serie de drabbles no?**

**espero que no lo odien..ya que hace tiempo no escribia algo asi que he perdido practica :(**

**gracias a todos los que leen..y mas a los que dejan sus comentarios (siento no poner quiene son, pero ustedes sabe...y el chap va dedicado a uds n.n, como siempre)**

**mm...creo que el proximo chap será el ultimo (ya no los aburrie mas :D...wiiii!)...**

**ojala dejaran algun RR con su opinion que tanto me gusta leer n.n...ya sea bueno o malo no importa! sere feliz de todas formas**

**un besote enorme y muchas gracia spor leer!**

**Clover**


	10. finales de un comienzo

**a ver...como me demoré tanto en subir quizas debería poder un resumen o algo para que se acuerden...o quizás debería dejar que leyeran todo denuevo...dejenme pensar...mmm...pensando...pensando...LEANLO DENUEVO! n.n muajajajaja (no se enojen...los quiero!)**

**y bueno...finalemtne aqui lo tienen...(re doble de tambores)el graaaan final! (no me piefeen por favorT.T)**

**espero que les guste :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: aviso desde ya que los finales no se me dan muy bien...eso :)**

**S & S: por qué si.**

_**By Clover**_

**Chap 10:**** Finales del un comienzo.**

Gorda, estaba gorda como una calabaza.

_"una calabaza grande y gorda…"_ Tomó nota mental mientras luchaba con codo y diente para sacarse de encima el pedazo de tela que se había intentado poner.

Ni uno. Ni un solo vestido le entraba. Sus ojos bajaron inevitablemente hasta el enorme bulto que era su estómago, segura de que la noche anterior no estaba tan grande.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Sasuke para preguntarle su opinión, pero enseguida recordó que era por él por quien estaba teniendo esa lucha con su guardarropa... porque Sasuke volvía ese día.

_"-cuando vuelva saldremos a cenar…-"_ le había dicho hacía tres días, antes de que partiera a una misión con Naruto y Lee _"-así que te quiero guapa-"_

_"¿guapa a dicho? ¡Como me quiere guapa si peso cerca de setenta kilos!"_

Chasqueó la lengua, sólo a Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurría invitar a su novia a cenar estando apenas a semanas del parto.

_"será tarado…"_ bufó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recoger los vestido que había ido dejando en el camino _"en fin…supongo que tendré que comprar uno nuevo"_

No era de extrañar, ya había cambiado la mayoría de sus remeras ajustadas por unas cinco tallas más grandes, sin embargo no había tenido la ocasión de comprar un vestido.

Se vistió como pudo y salió de su casa. Caminó un rato por la aldea, parando en cada tienda de ropa femenina que encontraba. Claro, las opciones no son muchas cuando tiene ocho meses de embarazo, pero una que otra cosa hay.

-me llevo este-anunció luego de una hora, extendiéndole a la dependienta un vestido rosa pastel con aplicaciones amarillas siete tallas más grande de lo normal.

Si, definitivamente estaba más gorda.

-muy buena elección, señorita-le sonrió la joven que la atendía.

-si, si…da igual…con esta panza cualquier cosa que me ponga me hará ver horrorosa-bromeó, entregándole el dinero y recibiendo a cambio el vestido pulcramente doblado en una bolsa-adiós

-que tenga una buen día…

Iba de vuelta a la mansión, pensando en lo aburrido que le resultaba estar embarazada, cuando el letrero que anunciaba el hospital de Konoha en la siguiente esquina llamó su atención.

_"mmm…no creo que Tsunade se enoje si me doy una vuelta por el hospital a ver cómo va todo…"_ concluyó, y sin más se dirigió a su nuevo destino…

**-xOx-**

-¡SAKURA!-la pelirosa giró sobre sus talones con toda la tranquilidad el mundo para encarar a Ino, quien la llamaba como histérica desde el otro extremo de la sala-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-sólo vine a verlos…estoy sola en casa y me aburro-explicó haciendo caso omiso a la expresión suspicaz de su amiga.

-deberías estar en reposo…Tsunade ya te advirtió…

-Tsunade no sabe nada-expresó moviendo su mano en un gesto despectivo-me siento perfectamente, además…si algo llegara a pasarme ¿Qué mejor lugar que en un hospital?

-mmm-gruñó-está bien, puede quedarte UN RATO…pero te quedaras en mi despacho, sin tocar ni hacer nada ¿entendido?-Sakura asintió como niña buena-…y si te veo examinando a un paciente que sea no dudaré en llamar a Tsunade-sama

-claro, claro…no haré nada-contestó mientras seguía a su amiga por los pasillos hasta llegar a su pequeña oficina.

Tomó asiento en la silla del paciente, mirando a todos lados sin real interés. Después de todo, Ino ya la había escondido otras siete veces en ese lugar, cada vez que llegaba de improviso con la excusa de "saludar", mientras internamente maquinaba alguna forma de entrar al quirófano o atender a alguna pobre alma desvalida sin ser descubierta.

-¿Qué no tienes pacientes?-preguntó finalmente.

-el que venía a las doce canceló, así que tengo una hora libre… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-bien, es decir, siempre es más cómodo sin la guata…y más si pega patadas como condenado cada cinco minutos, pequeño demonio-masculló-…no sé de dónde saca tanta energía

-será del monstruo que tiene por madre…-bromeó.

-¡hey! Mejor no hables…puerca…

-¡ja! En ese estado no tiene derecho a llamarme así ¿o debo recordarte quien luce quince kilos de más?-Sakura masculló algo inentendible como respuesta, pero Ino no hizo mayor caso y posó su mirada en la bolsita que su amiga había dejado en el suelo hacía un rato-¿y eso que traes ahí?

-es un vestido…tuve que comprar uno nuevo porque los que tengo no me entran…ya sabes-señaló su estómago como si no fuera algo evidente.

-¿y para qué quieres un vestido?

-porque a Sasuke se le ocurrió invitarme a cenar-bufó-¿puede ser más inoportuno?

-ya sabes…así son los hombre-sonrió-hace dos días invité a Shika al cine… ¡y llegó con Shoji!-Sakura rió con ganas-en fin…traeré algo para comer, vuelo en un momento…-se levantó y salió por la puerta del despacho, dejando a Sakura sola.

Cinco minutos después Sakura vio pasar fugazmente una camilla rodeada de paramédicos.

_"solo será un vistazo…"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su puesto para seguirlos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó en tono profesional.

-calló de una árbol durante un entrenamiento-contestó una joven a su lado-tres fracturas y una herida profunda…está inconsciente-agregó al ver que Sakura acercaba una mano para abrir sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es que un ninja cae así nada más de un árbol?

-eso es lo que nos preocupa, su compañeros aseguran que…-se interrumpió al fijarse en el estómago de la pelirosa-¡señorita Haruno! De nuevo acá-exclamó molesta, parando su carrera-usted tiene prohibido entrar al hospital, vuelva a su casa y descanse

-¡que va! Si no estoy haciendo nada malo-alegó frustrada al ver como la camilla desaparecía en el siguiente pasillo-además si tengo prohibido entrar ¿Cómo lo haré cuando nazca Kenosuke…que lo tendré en la calle?

-usted sabe a lo que me refiero-espetó severamente la joven-su estado es delicado y…acuérdese cómo se puso Tsunade-sama cuando la vio aquí la semana pasada-agregó temblando ligeramente al recordar como la Godaime le gritaba fuera de sí…

_"-LARGO DE AQUÍ PENDEJA DE MIERDA….NO TE QUIERO VER EN ESTE HOSPITAL A NO SER QUE TU HIJO ESTÉ ASOMANDO SU CABEZA!!-"_

…si, definitivamente era algo que todos querían olvidar.

-es por eso que no debería arriesgarse-concluyó la chica asintiendo con la cabeza para dar énfasis a su argumento.

-¿a que le tienes miedo?...esa vieja sólo tiene la lengua suelta…

-¡SAKURA!-su conversación fue interrumpida por las grito de Ino, que caminaba hacie ellas a paso acelerado y con cara de poco amigos-Qué haces aquí afuera?

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?

-te advertí que no salieras de mi despacho-bramó-¡te vas, ahora!

-¿pero por qué?-hizo un puchero.

-nada de cosas…ándate-le extendió la bolsa que había dejado olvidada en su escritorio-no quiero más problemas con Tsunade-sempai…y si te ve yo no haré nada por defenderte…

-bien, bien…como quieras-levantó ambos brazos en clara posición de "me rindo". Sin más giró sobre sus talones y se retiró con la nariz en alto y el ceño fruncido, indignada.

-ay frentona…tú nunca aprendes…

**-xOx-**

La luna en cuarto menguante brillaba alta sombre un bosque situado en la periferia del país del fuego. Allí, en un pequeño claro, una hoguera terminaba de extinguiste y su débil crepitar apenas era audible entre los ruidos de la noche. Sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha podía oírlo a la perfección, y es que no había dejado de oírlos en toda la noche.

No podía dormir y nuevamente se descubría pensando en Sakura.

Se sentía como un idiota, ¿en qué momento la chica se había adueñado definitivamente de su cabeza? No lograba recordarlo, pero en los dos días que llevaba en esa misión no había logrado pensar en otra cosa.

Gruñó fastidiado por la falta de sueño y, resignado, se incorporó de su lecho para avivar el fuego.

_"se lo diré mañana cuando regrese"_ se dijo, palpando inconscientemente el pequeño bulto que llevaba en su bolsillo desde hacía más de cuatro meses_ "ahora sí que si"_

**-xOx-**

-¿Sakura, que tanto haces ahí dentro?

-ya voy-gritó de vuelta, retocando el rubor de sus mejillas.

Estaba nerviosa, era extraño. Esos dos últimos días había echado de menos a Sasuke como nuca y cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta de su casa no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos y besarlo…pero no era sólo eso. Kenosuke, el pequeño que había engendrado hacía ocho meses atrás, se removía inquieto en sus entrañas, logrando que se agitaran todavía más. Era una sensación difícil de describir, como un doble presentimiento.

_"ya está"_ se echó un último vistazo en el espejo_ "si hasta gorda me veo divina…"_ sonrió.

Corrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta, Sasuke la esperaba afuera con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones de sastre, lo vio tan guapo e imponente como la primera vez que comprendió que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿ya estás lista?-preguntó ligeramente irritado. Algo comprensible tomando en cuenta que llevaba más de una hora esperando a que la chica saliera del baño.

Sakura asintió tímida al notar que sentía el mismo impulso de lanzarse encima, besarlo y abrazarlo, que cuando tenía 13 años.

Ambos se encaminaron al restaurante abrigados por el viento fresco del comienzo de la noche.

Caminaron unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, que fue interrumpido por la voz del chico.

-¿estás bien?-inquirió al notar que la chica no había apartado las manos de su vientre.

-si…es sólo que está muy inquieto-sonrió-supongo que te echaba de menos.

-está bien-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, desvió las vista y, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Sakura se sonrió y apretó ligeramente el agarre, luego siguieron caminando en silencio.

Entraron a un local bastante elegante. De esos donde sirven con tres tenedores y servilletas de seda.

-Sasuke Uchiha-le dijo al anfitrión.

Enseguida el rostro de este se iluminó en un sonrisa y Sakura pudo notar cierta malicia en su expresión al mirarla.

-Señor Uchiha-se inclinó ligeramente-lo estábamos esperando, por aquí por favor-los condujo por entre las mesas hasta llegar a una pequeña algo apartada para dos-¿está bien?

-sí, perfecta-asintió y ambos tomaron asiento.

Pidieron la entrada y el plato de fondo.

-dime algo… ¿me echaste de menos?-inquirió tímidamente la pelirosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, extrañado-¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-por nada…simple curiosidad

-bueno-carraspeó-es lógico si tomas en cuenta que me acostumbré a verte todos los día-Sakura estuvo a punto de dar un brinco en su asiento, pero se contuvo y se limitó a asentir, comprensiva.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio que fue interrumpido nuevamente por la pelirosa.

-¿no me vas a preguntar si te eché de menos?

Sasuke sonrió socarrón-la respuesta es obvia…-la chica bufó indignada-pero si quieres te puedo preguntar…

-no, así está bien-suspiró-dime ¿Cómo están Lee y Naruto?

-mmm bien, Lee me ha contado algo que, creo, puede interesarte…

-¿Qué cosa?

-quizás ya lo sepas-dudó.

-no creo, no he hablado con Tenten este último tiempo, ¿Qué es?

-pues-hizo una pausa para beber un poco de sake, aunque en realidad sólo buscaba fastidiar a Sakura-al parecer Tenten está embarazada

-¡no!... ¡fantástico!, entonces seguramente irá con Keno a la escuela de ninjas-sonrió.

Pero Sasuke no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en un punto más allá de la chica. Sakura no pudo evitar voltear su rostro para ver que tanto distraía al muchacho.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-inquirió al no hallar nada más que al mesero que comenzaba a acercárseles.

-no es nada-si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de Sasuke, Sakura hubiera jurado que se había puesto nervioso-estaba llamando al mesero para que trajera la carta de postres.

-aaah-asintió suspicaz.

-Señor, señorita…-interrumpió el mozo, extendiéndoles nuevamente la carta a cada uno- ¿desean pedir un postre?

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura…un pastel de judías?

-no, gracias…así estoy bien-Sasuke despegó sus ojos de la carta para mirar a la chica, ¿sorprendido?

-¿segura?...puede ser un dorayaki o mochi…

-de verdad no quiero nada…ya comí demasiado, además, Kenosuke no se queda quieto…-volvió el rostro para mirar al mesero que parecía extrañamente contrariado y alternaba la mirada de Sasuke a Sakura y nuevamente a Sasuke.

Algo extraño pasaba ahí y nadie se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

-está bien-habló el chico luego de un silencio tenso-yo quiero mochi y…ya sabe-carraspeó.

El joven hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró. Sólo entonces Sakura inquirió en tono demandante.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

-no te hagas, no soy tonta

-yo no he dicho eso-se encogió de hombros y luego agregó-¿Qué me decías de Keno-chan?

-¡no me cambies el tema!-exclamó, comenzando a fastidiarse-quiero saber ahora qué es lo que te traes con ese hombre

-¡shhh!-se apresuró a hacerla callar, lo último que había dicho no había sonado nada bien y había hablado tan alto que las mesas más cercanas habían volteado a verlos-Sakura, no hagas una escándalo…-murmuró entre dientes, perdiendo su poca paciencia. ¿Qué no se podía quedar quieta y callada como una buena chica?

-¿escándalo, yo?...tú eres el que me anda con secretos con este-señalo al mesero que se iba acercando nuevamente con los postres.

-disculpe, señorita-habló débilmente el pobre chico, quien intentó depositar un postre frente a la chica, pero esta se lo impidió y casi bota el plato.

-¡yo no pedí postre!-casi gritó.

-pero…-al mesero alejó el plato de las manos destructiva de la chica y miró a Sasuke dubitativo.

-sólo pon el estúpido plato en la mesa-gruñó como respuesta.

El muchacho obedeció y enseguida corrió nuevamente a la cocina.

-no entiendo cual es su problema, dije claramente que no quería postre…no-quiero-postre…además ¿Qué es esa cosa que tiene la crema?... ¡ni si quiera es una cereza! Parece más bien…-calló en seco y sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa. No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

Lentamente subió la vista hasta posarla en el rostro de Sasuke, quien se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa ladeada y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

-Sasuke… ¿eso es…?-no se atrevió a continuar por miedo a equivocarse y sólo cuando Sasuke asintió con la cabeza se atrevió a dar una pequeño brinco de felicidad sobre su asiento, Kenosuke también se movió inquieto en su interior.

-oh por Dios-exclamó con voz afectada y sus manos temblaban tanto que no fue capaz de sacar el anillo de entre la crema.

-dejame a mí, interrumpió el chico, inclinándose sobre la mesa par toma el anillo y enseguida se arrodilló junto a la chica-Sakura…-habló Sasuke y los ojos de la pelirosa se cuajaron en lagrimas de la pura emoción-¿tú querrías….casarte conmigo?

Estaba seguro de que diría que sí, se notaba en sus ojos rojos por el escozor. Pero entonces la expresión de la chica cambió radicalmente y lo único que salió de su boca fue un "¡mierda!"

-¿mierda?-repitió extrañado, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba-por ultimo dime que no quieres o que lo vas a pensar…¿pero mierda?

-no, no es eso…-explicó con voz queda-creo que he roto aguas…

**-xOx-**

-¡SHANAROOOO!!-la tranquilidad de la noche fue roto por el grito desgarrados de una chica en el hospital.

-¡puja, puja!-escucha a una chica a su lado, la misma que le apretaba fuerte la mano-vas muy bien, perfecto…

-¡YA CÁLLATE! No dejas que me concentre-chilló histérica. Debía esta roja como un tomate y además empapada en sudor, lo último que le faltaba era que una novata le enseñara como parir a su hijo.

-¡ya va la mitad!, puja una poco más…ya casi… ¡listo!-exclamó Tsunade mientras su voz era opacada por el llanto estridente de Kenosuke-está sano y gordo como su madre.

Normalmente Sakura hubiera dicho algo en su defensa, pero estaba tan agotada que se limitó a recibir a su bebe y a posicionarlo en su regazo.

-mira Sasuke-susurró alzando la vista hacia su futuro marido.

Sonrió enternecida. Sasuke permanecía parado en una esquina de la sala con expresión alelada. Todavía tenía el rostro grisáceo, sin embargo logró mover sus pies hasta alcanzar la cama de la chica.

-miralo Sasuke, es tu hijo-insistió al ver que el chico no reaccionaba del todo. El moreno se inclinó sobre el recién nacido para mirar su rostro hinchado y rojizo y sólo entonces sonrió.

-parece una bolita de carne

-será el chico más guapo de Konoha…-agregó, corriendo parte de la manta que tapaba el rostro del bebé para verlo mejor.

Entonces Sasuke notó algo.

-espera un momento- hablo inclinándose ligeramente sobre su hijo-… ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡mira!-señaló la cabeza de Kenosuke-¡su cabello!

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡como que qué tiene!... ¡ES …ES…ROSADO!

-claro que no lo es…es… ¡ay mierda!-no pudo evitar exclamar al notar una pequeño mechón seco de tono lila.

-¡rosado!, ¿Cómo se supone que va a reinar sobre el imperio Uchiha con el cabello rosado?

-¿imperio Uchiha?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡ROSADO!

-bueno…cosas como estas forjan carácter, ¿no?-balbuceó no del todo convencida.

-¡tiene el cabello rosado!...eso no forja el carácter, destruye tu vida social…

-¡no exageres!, ¿Cómo yo tengo el cabello rosa?

-¡eres mujer, por dios!... –se interrumpió para tranquilizarse, quizás Sakura tenía razón. Entonces recordó una duda que había tenido desde que había conocido a los padres de Sakura- pero... ¿Cómo es que tu cabello…digo, tus padres no…?

-por mi papá-interrumpió.

-pero… ¿Cómo?-preguntó nuevamente y la imagen del señor Haruno con cabello rosa pasó por su cabeza inevitablemente.

-se tiñe…-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke se sintió como un idiota ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

-**xOx-**

Habían pasado un año y tres meses. Sasuke se hallaba su mansión junto a Naruto y shikamaru, terminando los últimos preparativos para la boda. Sakura había decidido ir arreglarse donde su madre para así evitar la posibilidad de que el chico la viera con el vestido de novia antes de la boda.

Tanto la boda como la celebración se llevarían a cabo en la mansión Uchiha y hacía cinco minutos Naruto había entrado a su cuarto para avisarle que los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

-bajo en un segundo, tú ve a recibirlos como el padrino que eres

-¡hey! Shikamaru también es padrino-gruñó como respuesta, señalando con el dedo al Nara-que baje él

-como sea…bajen los dos-expresó encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba arreglarse la corbata, sin conseguirlo.

-bien bien…como quieras-masculló el Uzumaki mientras salía del cuarto seguido de cerca por Shikamaru.

-corbata de mierda-bufó molesto, desarmando el nuevo para volver a intentarlo por quinta vez.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Sai?-preguntó extrañado al ver al chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-sólo vine a saludar…Naruto me dijo que estaba arriba-explicó encogiéndose de hombros-no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por la boda…

-eeh…gracias…-contestó algo extrañado. La verdad nunca le había caído bien Sai y tenía la impresión de que estaba celoso por su relación con Sakura.

-¿tienes problemas con la corbata?-preguntó, comenzando a acercarse.

-estoo…-arqueó un ceja.

-el novio no se puede presentar con un nudo tan horrible-sonrió y sin pedir mayor permiso comenzó a anudarlo él mismo-estas cosas siempre quedan mejor cuando las hacen otro…-hizo un pausa-¿sabes? Siempre me molestó que tú y Sakura se relacionaran…me desagradaba muchísimo…-confesó, al tiempo que sus movimientos se hacían más bruscos, Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría ahorcarle así que se limitó a escuchar-siempre le dije a ella que tú no le convenías, pero ella no me escuchaba-sonrió-aunnque...más que molestarme…me entristecía, porque sabía que mi amor nunca sería correspondido

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír socarrón ante la confesión _"claro que no, idiota, Sakura es mía…"_

-sólo quería que supieras…-continuó hablando Sai, terminando de afirmar el nudo-que no me interpondré…y que me alegra que finalmente se casen…

Sasuke gruñó algo inentendible y Sai volvió a sonreír, separándose ligeramente del chico.

-y…sólo para que te quedes más tranquilo…no es Sakura quien me interesa…-agregó y, antes de que Sasuke pudiera si quiera procesar lo oído, le planto un casto beso en los labios.

-gracias por dejarme hacer eso, cariño-le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta-¡nos vemos!-se despidió haciendo un gesto bastante femenino y finalmente desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Sasuke completamente KO.

**-xOx-**

La marcha nupcial dio inicio y tras la segunda repetición Sakura comenzó a avanzar del brazo de su padre por la alfombra roja. Llevaba una vestido blanco (a pesar de las burlas de Ino) simple que acentuaba su figura en el busto y las caderas. Avanzaba despacio, como en un sueño, y sus ojos viajaron de su pequeño hijo de apenas un año y tres meses (cuyo cabello, gracias a Diós había tomado una color violáceo oscuro tan varonil como el de su padre) hasta Sasuke, quien la esperaba en el otro extremo del salón, con el semblante sereno y firme, como si casarse fuera cosa de todos los días.

Finalmente llegó hasta él, y sonrió, sonrió porque se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra, porque sabía que en verdad lo era, que nadie podría ser más feliz y que ella no podía pedir nada más, ni quería hacerlo. Nada podía arruinar ese momento, ni los momentos que seguirían después de ese hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Sakura Haruno era y sería feliz.

FIN

Que va! se divorciaron a los tres años por que Sakura lo engañó con Neji y Kenosuke se volvió drogadicto!

**no me maten...no me gustan los finales felices... aunque esta historia ameritaba uno, ¿no?**

**en fin...muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, he de confezar que me ha dejado muy contenta..y espero que ustedes también**

**...tb me da una poco de penita terminarla :(...pero bueno, es lo que...ahora bien, tenía pensado escribir ademas pequeños ONESHOT's de distintas parejas de la historia...quizas escribir como fue que Neji y Sakura se enamoraron(por q si, estaban enamorado...pero se acabó)...o porque terminaron...y esas cosas**

**pero no estoy del todo segura...: P**

**y ahora...los agradecimientos!! (wiiiii n.n)**

**a:**

**alexavenuz  
Hatake'Fer  
jessy moon 15  
hikaru-hyuuga  
-o0Hana-Chan0o-  
Giuli-Uchiha93  
.x  
Wuilin  
sussane.x  
danielauchiha  
Toyii  
DarkOtakuMdl  
Jul13ttA  
Bongio  
juli23  
Yuuko-dono  
Karenxita-Akime Maxwell  
Koko7180  
YuriKagome  
Akai Karura  
Esme-chan TS-DN  
setsuna17  
-DarkAny-  
natsumi uchiha  
ikamari  
Nara Isa  
Mariam H.  
minako uchiha yuki  
always mssb  
diana keren  
SakuritaHaruno14  
cari-sama  
Hatake'Fer  
elieluchiha  
Tsunade25  
Mikyo Natsume  
Edith  
HANNIA  
Kamikaze-sama  
sasukeuchihaJm  
kaoru-uchiha  
Haine  
Dark Asuka  
nati1234  
Himehi!hinatita  
TRaven-Sakura  
narucami  
LadySc -Maaya-  
jess03  
setsuna17  
Sohverit  
sakura daidouji  
kororita  
agridulce**

Himehi-chan!  
Nahomi-hime-chan  
animelsy  
**sasusaku love03**  
**kairy-chan  
carito  
****ale-kuun**  
**diana keren  
mioko-chan  
****darknest**

**GRACIAAAS!! miles de millones de besitos a uds y muchas gracias por su apoyo, no saben la ilución que me hace que hayan leído mi fic hasta aquí...leí todos sus RR's y me hicieron muy muy feliz : D, de verdad**

**este capitulo va dedidaco especialemnte a ustedes...espero que les haya gustado y le mando especialemente cariños a quienes se me hayan pasado (que creo que no, pero por si acaso)...saben que no fue mi intención :)**

**ah!...y saludos especiales a Daniela Uchiha: cariño, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por acordarte de mi fic...y por tus post en deviant tb (jejeje)**

**y bueno...creo q eso es todo...no me sigo alargando porque la verdad es que no quiero terminar esta pagina...**

**espero leerlos en algun otro fic  
**

**besitos a todos los que leen (y mis especiales agradecimientos a quienes van a apretar el boton "GO" para dejarme algún comentario)**

**adios!**

**Clover**

**ACTUALIZACION IMPORTANTE!!!!!: **

**como ya mucha gente me pregunto decidí aclararlo acá (lo q menos quiero es ganarme su odio n.n) lo ultimo que escribi sobre el engaño de sakura y la drogadicción de kenosuke ERA UNA BROOOOOOMAAAAA, asi q porfavor no me maten...sólo una pekeña muestra de mi humor negro que tanta otra gente odia, un burla a los finales felices utópicos que en este fic SI existen**

**ya, ahora si me despido**

**besitos a todos, espero no haberles causado un infarto n.n!**


End file.
